The letter
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: One night Jinora gets a letter from Lin and Korra gets to meet the first Avatar, Avatar Kallik to be her guide. With all the confusion and a new enimy rising from the spirit world will Jinora be able to keep her family togerther or will Lin lose hers? I changed my Pen name I used to be Avatard Alexandra.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey whats up everyone. This is my fisrt fanfiction and it is a bit far fetched so please have you like it. This story will consist of three parts. Part one is finished on my laptop so you will have a lot more chapters. Enough of me and read on.**

Chapter 1:The South Pole

The flight for safety continued Tenzin and his family were now heading for the South Pole. Jinora and her brother and sister just experience fighting against equalists along side Ex Chief of police...their hero the hero who just jumped of Oogi and destroyed one airship to save them making the other turn around letting them go.

"That lady is my hero!" Meelo started.

Tenzin turned around looking at the greying sky. "Yes...she is." He muttered.

A couple days later it was late that evening when they arrived at their destination.

Katara heard the bison landing with a _thud_ and quickly hurried outside. "Tenzin what are you doing here is something wrong?"she asked seeing the sad looks plastered on each face.

"Its Amon and the equilists they were attacking and well I came here to safety Korra her friends and Avatar Kallik are still in Republic City. Reinforcements will arrive in a few days time and I will then be heading back to the city once it's save ." He replied professionally.

Memories of meeting the first Avatar ran through Katara's mind she remembered her helping the gang end the war ,help build Republic City, the police station, the all nations reinforcement force run by Kallik herself and also helping raise the kids. She was one of her best friends especially for Toph."_She must have been called for help by Korra."_Katara thought.

"Please come in and I will get some beds and tea ready for you." She invited walking back inside.

"Gran Gran did you know Avatar Kallik well when you were kids." Ikki started speaking in her usual cheery voice.

"Yes I did we were very good friends back then."

"What is she like I only got a look at her when she arrived for breakfast days ago...oh and did you know Korra was captured by an evil guy?"

"No I didn't you should tell me that story some other time it sounds like a great adventure! As for Kallik she is usually happy and funny a little stubborn much like Toph the two of them went through many things and accomplished much together in live."

"I have read all about your adventures and it truly was amazing and about your past but it had very little on the first Avatar's past what was it like?"Jinora asked interested eyes gleaming with excitement and curiosity."Jinora you can't just ask people about their pasts."Pema scolded.

"I didn't ask I was wondering." She snapped turning her attention back to the waterbender.

"Kallik had a very hard and complicated past and it's not in my place to tell I think you should rather ask her yourself but I doubt she will tell you."Katara informed growing serious all of the sudden.

"Lady Lin is my hero!"Meelo joined the conversation.

Katara raised an eyebrow at the airbender mentioning her niece's name. "And why is that?"

"She saved us from the airships and metalbended one to the ground and we helped her defeat the bad guys!" Meelo answered.

"And then what?"Katara asked smilingly. Meelo only stayed quiet and Tenzin buried his face in his hands. Only Pema seemed unaffected by the question it was like she didn't care at all which made their eldest daughter's blood boil. Realizing what happened Katara squeezed her son's hand saying:"Oh don't worry I'm sure she is alright."

Growing rather tired of the conversation Jinora headed outside without making any noise. She sat on the edge of a huge ice berg where Korra used to sit when she was upset. She realized that something was poking at her sides making her rather uncomfortable. The airbender reached for one of her pockets taking out what was bothering her.

"A letter when did that get there?" She asked herself... The ninja like Jinora walked or more like sneaked back to Katara's house. Everyone was asleep as quietly as possible Jinora went to the dining table with letter and lamp in hand and began opening the letter it smelled of dust, tea and a metallic scent than could be ether blood or metal. Jinrra instantly thought of Lin the earthbender she and her siblings loved and admired so much always excited when they heard that she was going to join them for dinner or going to babysit(much to Lin's dislike.)Reading it took her awhile to figure out in what language it was written. It was an ancient spiritual language Sokka found in Wong Shi Tong's library only he, Aang, Lin and Jinora bothered learning .The Beifong knew this language by heart and was eager to learn and teach it to Jinora.

_"A letter aunt Lin? More like a novel!" _She thought giving a famous earthbender's smirk. The airbender read the letter over and over and over! The girl was shocked, scared, happy, excited and surprised to tell the truth she didn't know how to feel after all these years she finally have answers!

Now she knew why she was different from Ikki, Meelo and probably Rohan too.

Why she struggled to learn airbending and had more trouble with the gates than normal.

Why she had traits neither her mother or father could explain.

Why she felt so different around her parents.

And why she always felt like she has a connection to Lin because she is the Ex Chief of Police's daughter!

"It all makes sense now!"Jinora exclaimed. She wasn't confused any more she was happy...happy she found her true mother, but she was also worried what will happen if Tenzin and Pema found out? Of course they didn't know, but she knew and her mother(Lin) knew it was a secret they have to keep.

Deep down she was also scared what if Lin got hurt or worse!, what if she will never get to spend some mother daughter time with her. What if she will never have a special bond with her? "NO! I will NOT let that happen!" The determined girl said."I will do whatever it takes but I will not lose my mother!"

**A.N hope you like it in case of any confusion Kallik is the first Avatar sent to help Korra on her quest and all so a big part og the fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I thought Id update again...in one day. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. English is not my first language.**

**I do not own Legend of Korra...I wish I had though.**

Chapter 2: Missions

"What do you want to do Avatar Korra" Kallik asked as they ate their garbage breakfast made by the wise and noble hobo who invited the group to stay for the week or so they have been hiding.

Korra was quite unsure but wouldn't show it to the ancient Avatar who only appeared about eighteen years of age who explained to her early her that she could be whatever age she wanted to be.

Thinking quickly she answered. "I and Mako will go to Air Temple Island to finish Amon. Bolin you General Iroh and Asami will go and destroy the aeroplanes in the mountains as planed and contact Commander Bumi once it's save to attack.

Kallik I think it will be best if you could go and release all of the prisoners at the Pro Bending arena."

"Very well I will take Bear and will depart near nightfall and kick some equalist butt."

Just like Korra has a Polarbeardog the green eyed Avatar has a Moon Saberdragonbisonbadgertigerwolf a mouth full and a very spiritual and rare creature and has powers of all the original benders. Even Bear is probably just as old as Kallik he only appears to be almost fully grown. Bear is very strong and has knowledge of experiences through the centuries. The moon wolf for short is a bit smaller than her best friend Naga and has one badly scratched eye by a dangerous beast in battle Korra presumed.

"Mako lets go." The raven haired teen said standing up and coming back with the saddled as white as snow Polarbeardog.

"Here you go Bolin take Naga" she said handing him the reins. "Take good care of Bolin for me girl." The waterbender hugged her pet smelling her seawater sent one last time before turning to her teammate also giving him a hug.

"_Here goes nothing"_ Mako sighed and turned to his once girlfriend. "Asami I know things got very crazy and I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens I will always be there for you and will always care for you."

"I will to" the Sato girl replied giving him a quick hug, walked to the dog giving him one last look and turned around.

"Good luck out there Kallik oh sorry I mean Avatar...I mean Kallik Avatar oh no that's not what I meant I uh.." The earth bender stuttered his face growing redder by the minute!

" Don't worry Bolin I'll be fine and just call me Kallik."The girl said between giggles. "Good luck out there...not that you'll need it."

"Thanks."The earthbender said walking to Mako his brother also saying good bye and climbed on Naga."Ok everyone hold on tight Naga let's go!"

"Korra be careful and fight smart and don't just throw yourself into a fight use strategy!" Kallik advised the Avatar.

"Will do" Korra rolled her eyes."Oh strategy one!"

Mako smiled at Korra's remark. "Don't worry we'll be fine." The firebender assured.

"I'm not worrying I just don't want you two to get your asses kicked!" She joked.

It was a cool night moon high in the dark blue sky wind blowing viciously against the two Pro Benders dressed in equalist outfits who were approaching the Temple with caution.

"Hey where do you think you two are going." The Lieutenant stopped them in their tracks.

"We...uh just got transferred." The Mako equalist replied shaken.

The lieutenant got a good look at them. "Well you're getting transferred again Amon wants extra security at the arena."

"The arena?" Mako questioned.

"You don't know? You guys should've been briefed about this."

"Don't worry sir we'll be there!" Korra came to the rescue.

The Lieutenant only nodded putting his electrical kali sticks back where they belong.

"Come on I know another way in." The masked Avatar said pulling on Mako's shirt. Korra lead them to a small entrance in the exotic garden with its ten thousand five hundred and fifty two trees. How did you know about this entrance?" Mako questioned surprised she even saw the well hidden entrance in the wall.

"Jinora and Ikki they are experts at finding these things."

"Ok so where are we?"Mako asked igniting a small flame in one of his hands the light flooding across the dusty pitch black room.

"In the basement...well look who we have here?"Korra said sarcastically walking to a man in a small prison cell. Mako following close behind.

"Tarlock?" Korra asked the two of them pulling of their masks.

"Well hello Korra you here or a visit?"

"What are you doing here are there any other prisoners?"

Still looking down."No, I'm the only one."He replied.

"And what makes you so _special_" Korra gritted her teeth at the last sentence."

The councilman looked up and sighed. "Because Amon is my brother..."

"What and you knew!"Mako started to speak."How could you keep that from us!"

"I didn't knew at first...it all started with my father Yakone..."

"Come on Naga faster, faster!" Bolin urged the beast forward Pabu clinging onto his owner for dear life!

"Ok Bolin I think we should rest for the night we will be there in the morning." General Iroh said the earthbender instantly obeyed and slowed down to a stop.

In a few minutes Asami, Bolin, Iroh, Pabu and Naga were huddled close to a warm fire flickering in the night.

"So what is the plan?" The green eyed Pro Bender started making conversation.

"Destroy the runways." Iroh said simply not taking his ember eyes of the fire.

"Take down my father." Asami said the boys looking in her direction only stayed quiet.

The group woke up extra early and rode to the runways on Naga.

"I think we have found our secret airfield Bolin when we get down there you destroy the runways." General Iroh said. "We will walk the rest of the path and complete the mission lets go."

"Right away captain...oh sorry general...general."Bolin saluted the two animals following behind. "No you guys wait over here, no stay...stay."The pro bender commanded the two collapsed onto the ground whimpering.

The trio tried to be as quiet as possible despite the noise of snow crunching underneath their shoes they were silent.

"Why would there be fence posts but no fences?"Asami asked looking left and right at the black metal poles. Caution and curiosity took over as the three moved towards them. Electric power instantly made contact with their flesh griping them in an un-escapable trap...uncountioness slowly ceased the light and darkness took over.

"So that is the pro bending arena...changed a lot since we were here right boy."

Kallik asked looking over the city eying the building Bear grunted and gave a tooth full yawn.

"Let's go...in stealth mode."She said riding in the city's direction.

'There are too many equalists patrolling the streets we will need a miracle if we are going to get across or a smart idea." The moon wolf jerked his head up and she saw what he meant.

"You ready for some building climbing."

As the two ascended on top of the structure it only revealed more of Amon's followers. Bear's Badermole claws proved helpful in the climb.

"Good job now we are going to jump from building to building until we reach the arena."

The beast turned his head around and he was now facing his friend looking at her as if he was trying to say: _"How do we do that?"_

"I don't know."

The duo was making progress using his tiger strength he could jump really far and with a sky bison's airbending could make a save and un alarming landing.

They entered the arena without any accidents.

"Gonna need seismic sense here."The blonde took of her firenation boot-like-shoes, took her belt tied it around her eyes and banged her feet on the floors and sight returned. There were hundreds of benders underneath the arena in cells. _"Only the more important benders or council..let's get this done." _

Four chi blockers entered the room looking for a fight.

"Looks like I got some company." The avatar cracked her knuckles and took a fighting stance.

The assassins hasted to their target quickly to deliver some blows. The first one hit her before she could make an attack.

"Oh come on chi blockers."She rubbed her right arm and continued with the left blasting fire attacks at her enemies and kicking airblasts and gigantic boulders at any opponent who came to close for comfort.

Two remaing chi blockers were stunned they didn't know who or what they were attacking!

"Time to finish this." She quickly metal bended the two's feet tight against the floor and Bear delivered a scull crushing blow against the head resulting a knockout.

"I need some practice! I got too customized to the 'ol gang's bending techniques and the worlds battle tactics from 20 years ago time to step it up."

The barefooted and head banded Avatar quickly moved down the stairs and into the room filled with has been benders.

Kallik bended most of the doors open receiving many thanks.

"Bear I need you to bend a tunnel under the ground to the outskirts of Republic City so that these people can escape unharmed."

Bear nodded and with two swipes of his badgermole front paws across the ground a deep tunnel appeared Bear went inside and bended the tunnel further.

"Listen everybody follow Bear into the tunnel he will take you outside the city where it is save now go... Bear go and I will meet with you back later."

When everybody were inside Kallik roamed the rest of the prison cell searching for anyone who she might have missed which seemed unlikely. She suddenly picked up two heartbeats very familiar but yet so strange she went further in the direction from where the heartbeats were lain. She was close to the pro bending platform where all the equalists were seated

The Avatar was now close enough to separate their vibrations from all the other equalists'Kallik gasped. "No it can't be!"

"You're desperate Avatar making up stories is such tragic last resort."Amon shook his masked head trying not to show the desperate situation he was in right now. "But I will show you the truth." Amon took off his hood and untied his mask to reveal a sickly dark red and black scar across his face and eye that maybe has a hole in it his jaw was also badly misshapen. Not all of that was from a firebender his jaw and eye damage was caused by one stubborn Chief of Police recently. He will never tell anyone that. Gasps and ooohs filled the arena followed by: "The Avatar is lying."

"I'm telling you he is a waterbender." Korra protested pointing at Amon. "They don't believe me."She said to Mako.

"We said all we had to now let's get out of here!"They hasted towards the exit equalists swinging bolas blocked their way and on instinct both sides took a fighting stance.

"I wouldn't leave just yet Avatar you are going to miss the main event."He challenged and caught her attention and turned to face Amon behind him a platform started to raise and fear struck the waterbender.

"No it can't be they got away...I saw her get away!"

"Asami I know I have hurt you and I am sorry but I believe that one day you will come to your senses and we can be a family again."

"Are you insane how can we be a family after everything you have done!"Asami spat back at the monster she used to call dad.

"Sir we are ready for takeoff."

"Good annihilate the fleet!" Haroshi commanded and saw the worry on General Iroh's face and grinned. "That is right General I intercepted your call to Commander Bumi I know exactly where they are hiding."

"I don't suppose you know how to metalbend?"The firebender asked hopefully. "That is a negative sir."Bolin replied suddenly wishing he'd ask Beifong to teach him earlier. With a sudden boom in the room Naga and her trusty companion Pabu entered the room.

"Pssst Naga over here."Bolin whispered. The two quickly finding the captives Pabu squeezed through the metal bars and the Polarbeardog reared up on her hind legs and started clawing at the bars it quickly gave in and the duo was reunited once again. "Who needs a metalbender we got Naga!"Bolin cheered and struggled to worm himself out of the ropes.

"Destroy the runways I'm going after those aircraft!" Iroh blasted him into the air taking place in an aeroplane jerkinglly flying deeper in the snow coverd mountains.

While Bolin was destroying the rest of the runways and Naga playing tug of war with two mega tanks Asami in those machines was busy crashing the rest of the planes.

"Asami!"Her father's voice yelled he too in a solid platinum mega tank. "What do you think you are doing? You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!"

"You don't feel love for mom anymore you are just too full of hatred!"Asami gave a comeback.

"You insolent child!"Haroshi charged forward Asami also getting in gear clashed against each other and shot a cable towards her father which only missed him by a couple of inches!

Iroh was still facing the two remaining aeroplanes he blasted one with lightning and unbelievable accuracy, but now was flying under another plane ready to drop some bombs.

As the opening in the aircraft revealed a massive bomb Zuko's grandson ignited it leaving the plane destroyed and his falling out of the sky. He jumped out of the aeroplane and grabbed hold of the gigantic equalist flag the masked Avatar statue was now forced to hold.

The ripping of the flag stopped and the general was now face to face with the statue and the plane he was in just a few seconds ago came crashing onto the statue which seemed unharmed and the mask solely fell off and instead of a mask of horror and pain was a face of kindness and wisdom.

"Thanks for looking out for me Aang."

Asami was now losing this battle her father had already pinned her to the ground and started ripping open the war machine his daughter was in. "I now see that here is no way to save you!"Haroshi was ready to give one last blow to the death when a boulder hit him and then another.

Bolin was shooting rocks from every direction at Haroshi while riding on Naga Pabu on the polarbeardog's head. "Mister Sato you are a horrible father!"

The concentration of Haroshi faded and that was just what she needed with one touch electrocuted her father and fell back Asami ripping open the machine. When she saw the sad look in his face she hesitated and with that the look disappeared and was only hatred and anger. Mr. Sato shot a cable at her he too had missed, but that didn't stop him from getting out of the mega tank running away.

"You really are a horrible father." Asami whispered and shot an electrocuting around him leaving him in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everone thought Id update again just take notice that future chapters wil be updated once a week. Thanks. **

**Once again I dont own Lok**

Chapter 3: Beifong's rescue

Flying for hours on end and Jinora finally made it from the South Pole to Republic City. Her mission wasn't over yet she was stiff, hungry and exhausted all she needed was a few hours rest before she is going to rescue Beifong of her prison she has been in weeks.

The young airbender sneaked into an old abandoned house on the outskirts of the city swarming with chi blockers. It has been almost an entire week before she has gotten rest not the five hour nap she had on her one pit stop. Instead of making a bed or fire Jinora plummeted on the ground along with her glider fast asleep.

When the sunshine of a new day appeared the dark brown haired girl awoke from her slumber in the middle of the evening after 12 to 13 hours of rest.

"Need...food." Her mind spoke through her listening to her empty belly, but her heart said: "Forget food go get mom!"

"Forget it's not like I am dying of hunger!" Deciding to go with the heart _thing_ remembering her starving situation made her decide again. "A few gulps of fresh water won't hurt."

The first house part of the location that was save to enter Jinora went inside.

Running with an airbender's stealth like movements around the house straight for the kitchen (she spent 10 minutes searching for.)filling both her mouth and her canteen she brought with.

Night fall at last the next phase of her quest started. Getting in unnoticed. Getting out unnoticed... with Lin that was the plan simple easy yet nearly impossible.

"The front of the arena's entrance won't do...too many guards. The windows are the only way of alerting no guards." Soaring through the sky with one swift movement she was inside luck only lasted that long.

"Hey you what do you think you are doing." A equalist asked quick to attack.

Jinora skidded out of harm's reach delivering a blow sending the man against the wall. He kept striking at her she was amazingly fast and light on her feet like an air nomad should be.

It all came so fast the enemy's attacks missed only just and hers in all the panic and haste were far off.

Then suddenly she heard a voice in her head. "_Wait and listen before striking_." It was calm yet firm and demanding who ever the voice belonged to she didn't know too whom. Then suddenly something clicked something lost and forgotten came back.

"I am going to end you right now!"

"Oh really _equalist_!" She taunted grinning evilly.

Another punch came and at the last split second Jinora turned her body away from the punch and he fell to the ground and with a single airblast knocked him out against the wall.

"Well that was much easier." Walking in the arena with its newly built prison cells her search continued. Out of the thousands of thousands of hallways Jinora chose this one. "Why again?" She asked remembering it wasn't an answer more of a guess it just felt right like she could see her already yet again the hungriness could be playing tricks on her.

In another hallway she came across bloodthirsty equalists. Not one this time but ten!

"Hey you halt!" They commanded Jinora ignored them and knocked one to the ground to show that she meant business. "Airbender! Get her!"

She wasn't quick to deliver blows like she did last time. The equalists were airgates she imagined not wanting their electrical gloves to touch her. Any attack they tried they missed or wound up electrocuting their fellow equalists. Weak tired and electrocuted the masked assassins ceased fighting to catch breath their biggest mistake. The young airbender sent a tornado at them shooting them out of a window descending in the ice cold water below.

Lin who heard the entire fight was not sure who the attacker was her question answered when Jinora appeared to be picking her cell door's lock.

"Jinora what are you doing here?" The earthbender asked standing up. The door opened and the airbender hurried to give Lin a bone crushing hug literally the Ex Chief of Police's ribs were cracked from fighting and being beaten now defiantly broken. She winced a little but didn't show any signs of pain. Never in almost fifteen years had Lin been hugged she was confused and didn't know what to do thankfully she didn't have to.

"Why...why didn't you tell me earlier?" Jinora started sobbing she doesn't know if it is tears of sadness or joy only that she felt the need to cry.

"Aw shit." Lin muttered all the effort trying to avoid that question and day all for nothing. "I was afraid you wouldn't understand or that I would tear your family apart. Or you won't believe me you look more like Tenzin than me I don't know if you have noticed but I am not the motherly type."

"Jinora looked with her teary eyes up to the metalbender. "I do understand I really do but I don't know how to feel about it."

"No kidding kid."

"You didn't tear it apart you made it whole and no not the motherly type much cooler!" The airbender praised smiling.

"Thanks kid now let us get out of here."

Storming for a way out through the halls which seemed strangely quiet. Jinorra was in front Lin following close behind wanting to scream in pain. The two came across the main entrance. The only thing that was standing between them and the exit were Amon and an army of his followers.

"Go back to your prison and I won't lock that piece of filth up with you." Amon spoke in his deep voice.

The pre teen gritted her teeth in anger and lifted her staff ready to strike.

"Jinora don't..." Lin interrupted her thoughts in a whisper.

"Listen to your mother and go back to where useless little girls come from."

_"He knew but how?"_

"Amon is only baiting you now go and fly to a save location away from Tenzin for equalists will surely follow."

"I should have known tsk tsk tsk tsk... Airbender always backing away from a fight it is a miracle Avatar Aang stopped Ozai's reign of terror and didn't die like the coward he and his friends were."

"Enough!" Lin ran to Amon and punched him in his masked face a piece broke off and another pierced through his right eye. Airbender or not Jinora joined in the fight!

Beifong's battle with Amon didn't stop there was nothing he could do she was almost on top of him! With both left and right fists the punching and kicking in his face and stomach continued. With all that adrenaline she didn't feel any pain or was aware the pain she was in.

Just one last blow to the head and Amon would be out cold. Jinora saw this as an opportunity to finish him but she couldn't move. Neither could Lin.

Every time she tried to escape the invisible grip that was holding her it hurt.

It was very clear that he was using bloodbending. Korra told Jinora that being bloodbent hurt she never guessed that it was this bad. Amon used this foul technique of bending on Lin frequently while in prison. When she tried to escape, wouldn't tell him where Korra and the airbenders were hiding, beating up her whenever the monster felt like it. Telling everyone that the spirits gave him this power to poses benders...all a lie but not one chi blocker didn't believe him why shouldn't they? Amon's second in command wasn't so sure.

"You both fools even with me being a non bender you cannot beat me. But you made your choice once you denied my offer...so locked up you two will be." Amon used bloodbending to knock the girl out easily. He had a more difficult time knocking the earthbender out usually he would do it easily. The more he did it the harder it became. Most people would be weaker but others would adapt and get used to the torture and get tougher. Eventually rescuer and rescue were gone.

**Love it hate it please review and give me some tips please on my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone thoight I should update since it has been a whole week. Sorry for the shortish chapter I will update in 10 min tops. Please review it helps me to write and to become a better writer. Thank you for that one review I really apreciated it and that 1 favourite you are apreciated.**

Chapter 4:Missing

**_One day after Jinora had left the South Pole._**

Tenzin have you seen Jinora lately I can't find her anywhere." Pema asked one morning at the dinner table.

"I haven't seen her since we got here yesterday. I thought she was reading or sleeping in her room and didn't want to be disturbed. Her room's door is still locked." Tenzin replied worried.

"Yes but when I called her for breakfast she didn't answer... do you think something is wrong?"

"No ,I don't think so but we have to make sure she is alright."

So after breakfast mother and father went to her room and called for her...no answer. The master of an airbender blasted open her door to find an empty room.

"Ikki, Meelo come here this instant!" Both brother and sister air scootered in the building.

"Y...yes daddy." Ikki stuttered her brother stayed quiet.

"Your sister is missing do you have any idea where she has gone?"

"N...n...no." Ikki replied horrified.

"Ikki I am no lie detector but I can tell that you are hiding something from me." He crossed his arms waiting for the answer.

"N...no I am not." She replied bluntly standing her ground.

"Ikki you will tell us where she is this instant!" Pema snapped losing her usual calm temper.

"I really don't know where she is but she left this for you." The girl handed them a piece of paper.

"A letter?"

_Dear Parents_

_You will be reading this letter when you have figured out that I left or Ikki talked like a mad maniac. I have left the South Pole but don't worry I will be back in a week two at the most. If I don't return...which is more likely I am either in prison or got sidetracked_

_Please don't come after me I can do this see you when the time is right or I got better transportation...or Amon is_ _defeated._

_Jinora._

"What! She left!"

"We have to go and get her!" Tenzin demanded heading outside to fetch Oogi.

"Tenzin where are you going?" Katara asked from behind him.

"Jinora left and I have to go and get her where ever she is." He replied rather irritated. Katara sighed "Tenzin didn't you read the letter she told you not to go after her."

"She is my daughter I have to go after her."

"But do you even know where she is?"

"Yes she mentioned Amon in her letter so she could be in Republic City I think..."

"...She knew this would happen."

"Who?" Tenzin turned around.

"Jinora she is very smart you know...and knows a lot more than you think...which is why she wrote you another letter in case you were leaving for me to give to you." The elderly woman handed him another un neatly written letter.

_Dear Father_

_Looks like you are worried but don't worry. If it helps to calm your nerves I am in Republic City. Let me do this on my own I don't need any help with my quest. Now you are probably worrying even more! And wondering why I'm here. I will not give you the entire story here you go._

_Went to go rescue Lin._

_See you in no time and remember._

_Someone once told me of two 12 year olds a 15, 16 and a 17 year old who ended a hundred year war so why can't I?_

_Your daughter._

_P.S: Remember to breathe in and out in and out and don't hyperventilate!_

That last part really helped Tenzin didn't breathe the whole time whilst reading the letter almost hyperventilate luckily didn't faint.

He looked up into the crystal clear blue sky and said: "Be save."

ocument here...


	5. Chapter 5

**I am pretty sure that was two minuets haha. As always I do not own LoK.**

Chapter 5:Questions, answers and decisions

Waking up in a dark and unwelcoming cell scared the airbender. She was confused and wasn't sure what or how it happened.

"You ok kid?"

"Uhm.. I guess..what.

"Amon took you out with bloodbending his supposed possession power."

With a flash it all came rushing back to her she remembers everything now.

"It hurt a lot and it still hurts."

"I know." Lin replied truly understanding how she felt.

"I failed." Jinora said again hugging her knees looking at the ground. "I tried to save you to put Amon in his place prove to my father that airbenders are combat capable and you to be proud of me...but I failed."

The earthbender got up from her steel framed bed and kneeled beside her. "You did make me proud you were brave. You left safety to rescue me and flew days on end to get here. Attacking those equalists with no fear even when you were outnumbered you faced them head on... like an eathbender. All that just to save me and I couldn't be happier or prouder of you, but an escape would be appreciated too. You are definitely combat capable maybe a bit rusty and inexperienced.

He might have won that battle but you stood your ground...heck you are as much earthbender as an airbender could get! You did put Amon in his place I did beat him up...you helped and didn't back down...and that." Lin cleared her throat. "That is much more than most kids your age are capable of. Don't wallow in self pity it will get you nowhere. Don't get me wrong you did not complete your quest...yet ,but you didn't fail me. And if you keep trying you will complete your mission"

The girl wrapped her arms around the Chief of Police still unaware that her ribs were crushed giving a faint smile. "Thanks mom. But I had a little help on the way a got a little fighting lesson I couldn't go out with"

"Don't mention it...I will never get used being called that you know. Now please let go of me last time you hugged me my ribs broke and it is not getting any better."

"Sorry." She apologized getting a good look at her for the first time. She looked normal a bit weaker since last time they joined together. Her uniform was dented here and there blood coated it at the side of her stomach unable to get a clear look at the wound. Lin didn't look like she was hurting and wouldn't show it either.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll live." A awkward silence came between the two it ended luckily. "So tell me what fighting lesson did you receive?"

"Well I was fighting an equalist I was losing the fight and kept missing my shots. I heard a voice in my head telling me to wait and listen before striking."

"Oh... sounds like something my mother would say."

"Toph?" Jinora questioned. "You never talk about her what was she like?"

The metalbender hesitated. "She was stubborn, strong, caring and sarcastic. Even though she was the first Chief of Police ignored most rules. In meetings she would still call Aang _Twinkeltoes_ , Sokka _Snoozels_ or the Firelord _Sparky_."

"She really did that?"

"Yes, and would do some strange things when I wouldn't eat my vegetables or when babysitting us kids. There was of course not a second time. Her training methods were...different and somewhat questionable"

"My dad is actually quite afraid of her."

"That's no surprise uncle Aang , Zuko and aunt Katara and Mai warned them to be careful around her." She said giving a faint smile remembering the good old days. "Speaking of your father what will happen when he find you nowhere to be seen."

"I don't know I sent him a letter... six actually."

"Six?" Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes one for when they figure out I am gone Ikki will give them that one. Two is when he try to go after me Gran Gran will give him that one. Three is attached to Oogi's horn when he ignore that one. Four is one saying not to worry and to say good night under their pillows. Five is a comforting letter Meelo will give them when they are worrying and are going crazy.."

"Six...six is..." The pre teen trailed off.

"When you don't return and you are in prison." Lin cut her off looking her in the eyes Jinora quickly avoiding her gaze... I just doesn't make sense how do people get a gaze that most people try not to look at. Beautiful but almost deadly.

"Yes, will we be ok?"

"Of course that bastard hadn't even took your bending away we could use that skill to escape."

"He hasn't take my bending away?"

"No you will know if it is gone...as for the escape plan all we have to do is wait and listen."

So in the few days that came after that an escape plan hatched! The young airbender will use her bending to get the long built in knives in the Chief's armour out and when their dinner arrive they will take down the one guard. Armoured the both of them would escape.

"The guard is coming he is just a few cells away." Jinora whispered.

"How do you know...I can't see anything from this angle."

"I don't know I just like I can feel him coming I could do this ever since I can remember."

"Ok now attract my weaponry and get ready to strike then we leave."

The guard opened the door and with a blink of an eye Lin struck him down with a blow to the head opening his scull plummeting to the ground without saying a word.

"Where are the equalists?" Asked Jinora while running for the exit.

"I don't know I have tried to escape before five times this would be my sixth time so extra chi blockers are probably guarding the main entrance our best bet is to use a window without being spotted."

"I know where we can find one.." The airbender lead her through the hall with its many cells. "Here this is where I came in.

"We are four stories high how are we going to get down?"

"Well I think there is another one a few stories down."

"No we have wasted too much time already can you attract my metal cables to use as robe to get down?"

"Maybe I have only tried to pull or attract bigger things I will try." Jinora scratched her head in confusion and took a airbending stance.

"I didn't know that was an airbending move...I watched Aang and Tenzin plenty of times and never used that move."

"I made it up it is not a move for sparring I used it at school to open drawers from a safe distance."

"For what exactly?"

"Uhmm to get into offices and rooms at school to open drawers or move things to get an early look at my exam points or a look at the answers...do not tell anyone!"

Lin gave a smirk. "Try not to now you gone yet?"

"Almost it is much harder than it looks I have to bend air streams in and out those tiny holes and repeat until I get the cable out."

"That motion you are using looks a lot like a waterbending move yet I am not sure which one."

"Yeah I take some looks at other bending styles and see what effect they have using airbending." She replied still doing the motion."

"I should try that."

"Got it."

"Tie it to the window frame hold onto me and we will ab sail down."

Slowly but surely the two descended down to the ground.

"Ok now attract them and lets scat." The Chief demanded her daughter fast to get the cables back in.

"I wonder if an airbender could use these suits." The airbender asked out loud eyes full of idea and curiosity.

"Don't get any ideas kid."

"Aah." Jinora pouted following the earthbender not wanting too much distance to come between the two.

Lin halted her and crouched down. "Look there is all of the equalists outside patrolling all the entrances...night has fallen our biggest advantage yet. We need to get past them without then knowing you can run fast enough to escape I am in no condition to run fast or very far and will have to remain here if spotted. Be cautions Amon is close and can feel the sensation he gives when bloodbending and it is as clear as daylight."

"How are we going to get past them they are everywhere and so little cover."

"Use the shadows and parts that is not covered in light." Lin replied using knowledge of years experience.

Only by a few footsteps by the minute they sneaked past any guard. Tenzin's daughter was hiding behind a thin lamp post. She wasn't save and she knew that she could hear and with the help of being an airbender feel the breathing of a chi blocker at the opposite side of the lamp post.

Jinora couldn't hold it in any longer and gave a cough so hard it could wake a sleeping skybison during winter times!

Jinora turned her body the moment the guard did she was now behind him backing away into darkness meeting up with Toph's daughter behind a bench.

"Jinora I told you to be quiet."Lin said giving a warning.

"Sorry but flying in that terrible weather really did a number on me."

An alarm went off red lights flashing everywhere!

"What now."

"They discovered we escaped."

"Sir the Chief of Police and the airbender escaped!" A chi blocker bellowed from a platform at the arena at Amon nearby equalizing the rest of the benders of Republic City.

"Go and search for them you fools!"

"Yes sir!" The equalist saluted hasting off in his search with his fellow chi blockers.

A couple minutes seemed like hours passed equalists leaving to secure the city numbers growing fewer and fewer.

"What do we do now...aaah!" The brown eyed airbender screeched when the same invisible grip dragged her out from under the bench dragging her through the sky. His followers coming at his side.

The earthbender jumped to her side attacking both equalist and bloodbender. She too was lifted from the ground Lin struggling to get back down no success.

"Why do you people keep fighting when you know you are already beaten." Amon asked laughing.

"We are not beaten." Lin spat.

"Oh but I think you are there is no real fight left in you and the era for you and benders are over." The Hidden One replied in his deep gravelly voice.

"I am not over and gone and so are the rest of the benders...I will be gone...when I'm dead! When I am dead the fight in me will never end and I will kick your sorry butt in the Spirit world. It may not be in this world but you will get your stupid face along with your stupid mask broken!"

"Don't make me laugh you should have seen this coming if they really wanted you out of here a real rescue would've been sent. What did you possibly think you could free her?" The man asked turning his attention to Jinora trying to break free from his iron grip. "Yes I did and I will!"

"If you are so sure I will release you tomorrow when I take your bending away in front of all the equalists who hate you and you kind and your mother she will then see how hope- and useless you really are."

Then suddenly Lin broke free from the bloobending's hold and began taking all her rage out on Amon and any equalist who stood in her knives way. Bloodbending did little to stop her so Amon used the foul attacking tactic so strong I could kill someone!

Jinora screamed in pain her head never hurt this much and felt dying she could feel her bones cracking! Her vision went red and blurry the last thing she saw was a certain Chief of Police risking her life to save them...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello after I read my second review I jumped on my laptop and took some risks at posting another chapter. (I am not allowed to watch tv or be on my coputer on weekdays.) Lets see if you guys can give me to 5 reviews.**

**I do not own loK**

Chapter 6:Reunited!

Standing tied to a pole under the arena waiting for the platform to raise and her bending to be taken away. Jinora's body screamed in both pain and horror.

All this happened because she tried to save someone -,but she didn't regret anything and if she loses her bending because she tried to save someone that is closest to her heart...then so be it. Still she was terrified!

Beifong was also tied to a pole not too far from her in the perfect angle to see her lose what is a big part of her identity. Her head wasn't down like most people's would be...just very quiet.

"That's a lie Amon or should I say Noatak!"Lin heard someone from beneath the pro-bending platform.

_"Oh no! What is stupid as hell Korra doing here!?"_

The soon to bee has been bender heard her too and her face too was full of worry.

The rest of their conversation went on most of it herd by the duo. As quickly it begun the talking ended and the platform was raising.

"No it can't be they got away...we saw her get away."Korra stared wide eyed in horror when she saw her friend tied to a pole.

Amon walked over to one of the last airbenders left in the world passing Lin. She tripped him sending him face first on a trip to the floor. Korra snickered placing a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. The masked villain tried to land a kick on her head simply she ducked and he hit the post. Lin smirked at him...taunting him. Jinora and Mako smiled Korra burst out laughing Kallik behind the curtains were laughing to herself not too hard she wanted to remain hidden. The lieutenant held out his kali sticks about to land a watt full strike. The earthbender kicked the weapons out of his hand he didn't need them her hands were tied around the post instead he punched her in the face grinning.

Everyone went silent once again.

"You benders need to be reminded of the power I poses." Amon raised his hands. "You are welcome to come here and fight me." He challenged.

The Avatar was about to face him when Mako stopped her."He is baiting you." He said

"I don't care we have to save them!" She demanded looking back at Amon or Noatak making his way closer to Jinora. With years of practice in one single firebending move a technique few benders wield he shot lightning with a deafening _crack_ at Amon.

Skilfully the two jumped on the wall beside them over the railing fire flickering out of their palms to hold them on the wall. Chi blockers created a wall in front of their savoir still making his way towards the pole.

Mako and Korra began attacking ,but no matter what attack or what angle he avoided them.

He was smacked a good couple of feet away from her by a pillar that erupted out of the earth Kallik by her side.

"Kallik!" Jinora cheered when she found her melting her chains of metal.

"Glad to be to the rescue kid now stay by my side and don't tell me otherwise."

Both prisoners of Amon were freed staying at the blonde's side.

Outnumbered greatly enemies neared their targets. It only took one airblast from Jinora to send leader and followers off of the pro bending platform.

"Kallik get them out of here we will create a diversion."Korra ordered as the five of them hurried away from the room.

"You got it let's go!"

Out of the arena Amon appeared in front of them Korra created a wall of fire holding him off.

He made it strangely across the burning border running to get to the cursed benders. He came to a halt a bunch of doors in front of him. Behind him a door violently shook indicating it has been used not too long ago.

The room was the gym for all the pro benders now it was a storage room for equalists.

Korra watched wide eyed as Amon approached the table she was hiding underneath. He stopped walking and came to a standstill next to her hiding place.

Not breathing Korra didn't take her eyes of the thick leather shoes of the man she feared like she didn't fear anyone else!

To her relief no one had noticed her and Amon kept walking.

Korra let out a single shallow breath in happiness.

A scream erupted from the waterbender's mouth when she was bloodbended into the sky bones cracking.

"Let her go!" Mako unleashed an all out firebending attack on him which he easily avoided he too bloodbent feet leaving the ground by a few feet.

Korra was put down on the ground on her knees still holding a command over the firebender's body. Amon placed one of his hands at the back of her neck and the other hand's thumb on her forehead.

"No you can't do this!" Korra was in panic she gave one last breath as a bender before half of her left her mind her soul her heart. It was gone now she was like Tarlock had described a half-baked Avatar. Korra wondered why people fell on their faces after Amon took their bending away...now she knew it was like a part of you died-like to have your heart ripped out of you.

She fell like all the other benders did before her.

"I told you I would destroy you." Amon made his way towards Mako . "_Just a little closer_." Mako thought looking at his two fingers pressed against each other. A flash of light the cold blooded firebending shot Amon screaming falling in a heap of planks.

He hurried stiffly to Korra blasting the planks with fire creating a blockage in front of the door. His arms and legs his entire body hurt ,but manage to pick Korra up bridal style.

As quick as his legs could carry him Mako ran ,ran for his life to get away from the evil waterbender.

"Mako...my bending..." she started in a whisper. Mako cut her off assuring that everything will be alright. Everything was not alright when he couldn't move and the girl he loved tumbled to the floor.

Just like her he was forced to kneel before Amon. He couldn't let he take away his bending it kept money in his pocket and food in his stomach for all these years he really couldn't go without it. _"Is that how Korra felt?"_

"I am impressed no one has gotten the better of me like that."He said knocking him against every wall in every direction. "It is almost a shame to take the bending of someone that is so talented-almost. He was lying wasn't he?

Korra observed the scene that was playing before her eyes. She screamed a loud _no!_ and with a punch in the air a blast of air was born and Amon away from him. Kallik suddenly next to her giving a faint smile she remembered the first time she had four elements at her command.

"I...I can airbenbend?"

Kallik nodded. "Impossible."Amon said.

"I can airbend!" Just like Tenzin said everything that sink in clicked and all the forms she remembered using it in combat. Shunting him in every direction she was beating him sadly he had a stronger skill in bending in this situation.

"Don't worry I shall put you to sleep in no time along with him."Amon said directing the sentence to Korra and Kallik.

"Korra along Kallik were now being bloodbent. "No you don't!" Korra and said Kallik kicking him with airbending out of the window."

In the calm waters of Republic City Noatak lost his mask and the red paint on his face washing away. He waterbended is way on a water tornado out of the sea. Gasping for air he looked at every one the chi blockers and Korra glaring at him.

"The Avatar told the truth he is a water bender!" The all started saying. Amon fled Mako shooting fireblasts at him all missing even if it only was barely.

* * *

Slowly he made his way to the Air Temple and to the cell his brother was in.

Tarlock looked up. "Noatak?"

"It is over brother." he declared opening the cell. "I am sorry for what I had to do to you."

"Our father set us on this path...fate caused us to collide." He remember his father and the best big brother Noatak was years ago. "I should have left with you when we were boys."  
"Leave with me now we have a second chance...please you are the only family I have left in the world."

Not too long ago Tarlock was in a cold and dark prison now he was riding on a speed boat.

"The two of us together again there is nothing we can't do."

"Yes Noatak." Tarlock agreed.  
"Noatak...I almost forgot the sound of my own name." Sadly this would be the last time we would hear it in the mortal world. The two of them would never really get a second chance they were Yakone's sons that will haunt them. The only way to escape their father's name and his sins and their own is to leave this world. They had done much damage in Republic City. The only way to wash that all away it to sacrifice themselves. The two brothers knew this Tarlock knew what was coming Noatak knew what was coming.

"It would be just like old times." They were gone they ended their fathers control over them. Now they were at peace deep within the Spirit world...

* * *

"Mako go and get your brother and the rest then with the reinforcements to the South Pole."

"We can defeat all the chi blockers with them why hide?"

"You have no idea how big their numbers are and won't be able to hold them off much longer trust me I have been in so many battles before now go!"  
"What about you and Korra and the others?" Mako asked worryingly feeling the awful sensation again. He couldn't lose any of his friends he just got them.

"We will catch up Lin and Jinora are with Bear we will meet you back there. On the count of three get out of here."

"Good luck Mako. He was gone.

Giving kicks followed by boulders and disks of earth. Getting out two samurai swords she swung them at his direction fire coming out of the blades.

The chi blockers looked confused and scared. The lieutenant looked at her and Korra and asked "What are you?"Grinning she pointed her weapons at him. "I am the first one to start the cycle...I am Avatar Kallik sent here by the spirits to help any Avatar who is in need.""Impossible."Is all he could say.

"You may have stronger weapons but my skill and knowledge is far better than yours."

"I suppose, but you forgot one thing."

"Oh for spirit's sake!" Kallik turned around facing the equalists that with the vibrations picked up should he here any second.

"That's right...our numbers are far more greater than yours."

She knew with all the power of Avatar's after her she could defeat all those thousands of thousands of equalists-if she had full control over the Avatar state, but she hadn't full control over the Avatar state. She made her biggest mistake. She felt like falling , but didn't have time for that even though it hurt so much. She had to figure a way out. The only way out is to fight her way through them and retreat.

Breathing in and out she sheathed her swords and focused only on the battle before her. The power and strength she used to free both her and the other Avatar tired her out and was nearing her limit.

All of them all the thousands of equalists surrounded her the arena and every building in the city.

_"Have to get to the window."_

Using her inner airbender she dodged their attacks weaving herself through them. No one could do that without receiving a few hits and it was a few hits she received.

Korra watched from her friend following close bend eyes half open amazed how she was literally untouchable.

At the window the first Avatar uttered a whistle not anything hard a high pitched note.

"Come on come on!"She impatiently waited for...something. Chi blockers were now by the window Kallik just jumped out of.

They kept falling and falling Korra feared that this would be the end...

She landed they safely on Bear's who leapt into incredible hight to catch them on his back with back with Kallik, Jinora and Lin also on his back.

"Good job boy now let's go South Pole."

Bear ran as fast a his legs could and jumped into in the ice cold ocean once they reache the harbour. The Moon wolf lifted his front paws making a wave appear from behind taking them to the Ice cold climates of the South.

"Where is Mako?" Korra asked barely able to speak at all. The seventeen year old didn't get an answer. Kallik the airbender and the Chief were not awake. They needed rest from all the fighting, tiredness and injuries. Soon Avatar Korra too joined them.

After two days most of it sleeping they arrived at the Southern Air temple.

When Bear got out of the almost freezing water everyone awoke.

No one talked until Kallik decided to break the ice.

"I remember when this place were swarming with people now it is a ghost town." The green eyed girl said around a warm blazing fire.

"What was it like?" Jinora asked.

"It was amazing you feel so free and don't have to worry about anything there were no conflicts or fights. Everyone always smiled and laughed if you wanted to be cheered up you would come here...no jokes are funnier like air nomad jokes. The views were breathtaking so were the sunsets. I really missed that..."

"I wish I could've seen that."Jinora said Korra also agreed. Lin nodded.

"Maybe you will once the place is reconstructed I wanted to rebuild this place long ago I wish I had done it sooner _Twinkeltoes_ would have loved it." The earthbender smiled at the remark. "What were you doing there Jinora why were you at Republic City?"

Jinora shot a glance at Lin who shook her head. "Well I." She started. "Went to help...Korra." Lying was the only option.

"Thanks."The seventeen year old said smiling. Kallik didn't say anything Jinora was lying. She could tell without the need to use bending.

"I am going for a walk." The metalbender slowly stood up from the ground and limped away.

"Is Chief Beifong ok?" Korra asked usually she wouldn't care but her here not criticizing or taunting her... made her worry a little."

"I don't know something is bothering her."

" How do you know?" Jinorra asked.

"Well I have known her for twenty four years then I...died and now reborn know her again it is scary how things change so much on earth when you are in the Spirit world."

"How did you know each other so well?" Korra fired a question on her turn.

"Well team Avatar stayed in Republic City except for the firelord...we were regularly hanging out with each other."

"Are you related?"

"Who me and Lin? Yes she is my niece...in a way."

"How...in a way?"

"Well Aang is my past life he was married to Katara her brother to Toph that makes-Aang and me Sokka's brother in law and he is Lin's father so I am her aunt." She finished tracing a family tree in the dirt.

"That is.."Korra started.

"Really weird."Jinora finished. "Because now that you are reborn again you are eighteen or whatever age you want to be and mo...I mean Chief Beifong is uhmm I am not sure how old exactly...that is weird." She pointed at the injured Avatar.

"I suppose it is but I'm gonna see what is the matter." Struggling she got up and slowly walked away.

"Jinora you look very down are you ok?" Korra moved over next to her friend.

"No, I am not she is hurt and with her bending gone...broken and it is all my fault." Jinora looked into the woods where the two just disappeared into.

**Hope you guys liked please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay guys had some problems with my cookies. I wore this chapter over two times. And for future chapters please give my some ideas or topics for part 2 or how you guys want it to start. Fith reviewer gets to ask me any thing that will happen in one of the incomming chapters.**

**I do not own Legfend of Korra**

* * *

Chapter 7: Comfort.

"You ok kid?" Kallik asked.

"Kid? I am no kid anymore."  
"To me you are."

"An eighteen year old calling me a kid." She huffed.

"Come on you and I both know how old I really am I told you thirty two years ago or was it thirty four-maybe thirty six?" She tried to remember. "Any way when you were six years old..." Kallik rubbed her chin trying to remember "...it was a summer vacation with the firelord at Ember Island you were upset that you were being teased becuase you were the youngest...so I told you how it felt being the oldest"

"You remember that good?"

"Yes I do...now." said Kallik sitting next to her on a log. "What is bothering you?"

She stayed silent for a little while. "I failed everyone I failed my officers, the council Republic City , my mother and Jinora."

" And why is that?"

" Shouldn't you be able to see these things in the Spirit world? I let Amon take _my_ and _my_ officers' bending away and almost Jinora's and now she will see that I am a disgrace of a mother and why I gave her away...because I wasn't strong enough to do it myself and was afraid of what other people might think and not me or her, let Tarlock play me and failed my mother because I failed the city."

"Wow that is a lot of failure you put on yourself...listen accidents happen those officers were willing to give their lives and bending to protect the city and so did you."  
"But I didn't I did not protect the city Amon took it over."

"Yes sometimes we fail but that is only another step to success. In the end you won the city back with our help and protect it once again. You should tell Jinora she will understand. You're not a disgrace that kid really looks up to you. It is a good thing you told her she has been wondering why she is so different.

"Oh please don't lie!"

"I am not lying!" She insisted. That kid was going crazy on our way here when you were still asleep...asking if you were alright are you losing too much blood, is your breathing alright, can I heal you when we are there, is it of low blood sugar and hell she knew even more anatomy than me and that is bad and drived me crazy!"

"She did? Sounds like overreacting if you asked me."Lin said a faint smile touching her lips.  
"Oh it was overreacting but she cares more than you know all the airbending kids do..."

Kallik was heading to Korra looking at Yue shining bright with power and mysteriousness also seeming low.

"You are grieving for the loss of your bending and you feel empty and as if you failed trying to defeat Amon."

"Wow nothing gets past you."She grumbled irritated. "Why was I chosen to be the Avatar? I mean I know why I have been through all that spirit mumbo jumbo with the White Lotus. Am I really that much of a failure? All my life I was trained for one thing only being the Avatar so why did I fail so badly this time. It was my first shot to show people what I am capable of and look at the mess I made."

"Well Aang didn't do so good his first time. He was a hundred years late and he turned out to be a great Avatar. You are one to. I know it must be hard for you to accept things right now, but you didn't have it any much easier that Aang did. He was revealed being the Avatar at twelve you at four. After that all you learnt was being the Avatar."

"But shouldn't it be better than just to be revealed the Avatar once being born and already have mastered all the elements?"

"I don't think so. The Avatar is born a person so that he...or she can relate to humans, get to live with them and experience life with them. While mastering the four elements you get to experience joy, grief, happiness and all those other emotions. All this will make you realize just how wonderful human life is. So you would do anything to protect it."

"But I hardly knew any other people except Katara and the White Lotus. I was lucky if I could see my parents once or twice a year!" Korra burst out in anger and frustration.

"How can I help the keep that world in balance if I can only airbend!"

"Korra." Kallik said sitting next to her. "Your bending isn't gone forever. Only energybending can take peoples bending away. He blocked your light chakra the fact that you think your bending is away is only an illusion."

"Really?" Korra stole a hopeful glance her way. "So it is not permanently gone?"

Kallik shook her head. "No, Korra you life isn't as messed up as it seems."

"Oh and I suppose your situations were worse."

"Yes they were." The Avatar looked at the ground finding it very interesting all of the sudden. "Korra why do you think I was sent on your path."

"I don't know."

"It is because the spirits sent me. Every time there is an Avatar who is in need of help or calls for help like you did. I guide them back on the right path. Luckily most Avatars don't need my help and are able to continue their journey by themselves. Also not to make the same mistake as I did."

"Can't be worse than mine." Korra whispered.

"Oh but it was. As you already know Oma and Shu were the first earthbenders. They were also the very first people to learn how to bend. I travelled the world in search of Oma to teach me. I was a non-bender in those times. After I mastered earth I figured that there must be other elements I can control as well. At the end when I was twenty five when I could bend all four and any other element connected with them as well. The spirits then made the me the Avatar reborn one after another to protect the world. All that power went to my head unfortunately and instead of a protector I became a bully. To me I was unstoppable. That was until the spirit of death and pain Jatak showed up to challenge me.

I barely escaped with my life after the fight and I failed miserably. Jatak continued to threaten and kill thousands of lives. I couldn't let that happen , but most people didn't like me either so I was in desperate need of help. I met Bear almost a year later of running and hiding.

Two years later Korra two years later of all the suffering I brought people I went to fight Jatak again. That time I won and was praised for doing the right thing. The point is that everyone makes mistakes and not every Avatar is perfect it is alright to rely on your friends from time to time. They are the ones who help you keep balance within yourself."

"So basically you are telling me that it is alright to make mistakes." Korra said in an emotionless tone.

"Well if you really want to summarize it like that...yes."

"Then why didn't you just say that!"

Kallik took a deep breath and said. "As long as you understand I am fine with whatever you think."

"If I didn't know any better it seems like you are more hot headed than Mako." She replied smugly.

"I am just struggling to control my emotions and you are just as hot headed."

"What I am not hot headed!" Korra tried to defend herself. "And if I am I am the Avatar and you got to deal with it." The teen declared " Or at least until I get my bending back."

Kallik gave a faint smile at her seemingly much more confident character. "You are the Avatar no matter what."

Korra turned to face her friend. "Thank you Kallik...for trying to cheer me up."

"I am always here for you Korra." She returned the small smile.

Suddenly Jinora came running faster than a tornado to them."Korra, Kallik! Equalists!"

* * *

**Hope it was long enough and revealed more of Kallik's past. Reviews very much apreciated and so are all my readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone glad for an update? I hope so. In case you were wondering my other stories are not abandoned I am working on them ,but school is really getting in the way of my updates. Hope you enjoy chappy number 8.**

**I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Turning at the gates of the Spirit world.

Surrounding them were five airships!

"How did they found us?" Korra asked hoping to get an answer and fast.

"Maybe it is because it is when I told Mako that we will meet them back at the South Pole.

"You told him what!?"

"We don't have time for this we are surrounded by killer aircraft we need cover we need Bear."

The four of then ran for a stone block covered with moss."Where is he?" Jinora asked looking around.

"Sleeping...look out!" She bellowed when they opened fire shooting missiles. All four landing on the ground when a rock from above came loose in all the ruckus and landed on them followed by smaller rocks.

"He is sleeping when our heads are being smashed by rocks and missiles shooting at us the blocks giving away like it is nothing!" Lin said in frustration

"You try bending for two days straight that is almost impossible for humans and you expect him to do it without resting!"

"Come on guys enough." Korra tried to put an end to the scolding and fighting.

"Back off kid this isn't your fight!"

"Yes, it is Kallik is part of me so my fight as well!" That seemed to shut the two up.

"Where is Jinorra?"

Running faster and faster a young airbender dodged and weaved herself through the missiles. She saw one coming right at her not thinking she did something it made the missile stop and explode not on her but a few yards away.

She collapsed on the ground smelling the burning flesh of her body.

_"Come on kid get up!"_ Said the same voice that helped her in Republic City. "You're not dead now get up!" It said again. Only it wasn't just a voice but a person.

"Toph...Aang?"

There they were Toph and Aang probably in their early thirties. Aang held out his hand for Jinora to get up.

"I don't understand what is happening?"

"Hate to break up the airhead reunion but we got some but to kick now come." Toph commanded sounding rather irritated. "_Twinkeltoes_ and I will head to take down the war ships but first we got to make sure you escape safely."

"Ok I will go get Bear and we will leave, but where is he?"

Toph directed her now sightless gaze at her. "You already know you know you have the ability to see using not your eyes but the earth now go!" She said Jinora hurrying away. "Oh and kid thanks for trying to rescue my daughter." She called after her the airbender feeling a slight smile creeping across her face.

_"Follow the vibrations_." she said to herself taking a deep breath shutting out the rest of the world it was not that surprising she knew she had this ability ever since she could remember and she did it! Bear was in the woods not too far from here. Eventually she found him and couldn't help but noticing how cute he looked while snoozing. She shook him a little trying to as gentle as possible.

The animal's eyes shot open adjusting to the light of the world.

"Come on boy lets go we have to get out of here!" The airbender jumped on his back running with unbelievable speed the scent of grass and trees soon left her nose.

For Korra everything was a blur it all happened so fast Aang and Toph or at least she thought it was them came hurrying to them. All of them exchanging hugs ,cries and maybe some smiles.

She looked at the scene in front of her still lying on the ground where the rock had hit them. She was hurt the most by the piece of earth...the earth she could no longer bend...

"Hey kid wake up!" The blind once been Chief of Police smacked her awake.

"What is happening?" Korra asked rubbing her cheek. Aang helped her up. "Aang ,Toph what are you doing here?"

"Sorry but we don't have time for that we came to the rescue as soon Jinora comes back with Bear you will be heading to the South Pole." Toph explained as fast as she could. "We will hold then off once you're gone ,but for now don't get killed!" She ordered noticing equalists closing in on them Jinora heading their way.

"Kallik and Lin were fighting like demons she didn't know why was it because maybe Aang and Toph were helping them or was it just their presence that was driving them to fight?

Korra had never seen Toph or Aang fight but they were unbelievable. They didn't think what to do it just-came to them. She could see why Toph was the world's greatest earthbender.

She found new energy within her and the airbending she had was all she needed.

"It must be their presence they both are dead and don't feel any pain." Is that why she doesn't feel bones cracking and muscles ripping?

"Good luck." Kallik said to her two best friends once she caught the glimpse of a fire breathing Fang heading their way.

"Look after Korra for me." said Aang. "Look after Lin and Jinorra for me or else!" Toph warned both giving a last hug and punch to the arm which she returned "Of course." She answered.

His goofy smile and her sarcastic smirk is the last thing she saw.

"Thanks for helping me Aang." Korra said while riding back.

"Thanks for helping me Grandpa Aang and Grandma Toph." Jinora greeted.

"Don't call me that it sounds weird." The first metalbender whined.

"I will try not to."

"Thank you mom for coming back and saving us." The earthbender whispered on the furry creature's back. _"Oh Lin I will always be there for you and I was never gone." _Came a reply in her head.

Immortality faded as they faded away from air- and earthbender taking down aircraft by aircraft. Toph wishing she could see her daughter in the real world.

* * *

"You ok dear?" An elderly waterbender asked her son one evening at the dinner table. She had a full house and tribe her son's family , her eldest son Bumi and the United nations joined by Iroh, Asami, Mako and his brother Bolin.

"What has happened to Jinora and Korra I don't know and I am afraid she won't come back-It has been two days since Bumi and the others have arrived but not them. I have not even gotten another of the five letters she has left." Tenzin let all is emotions and worries come out of sentences.

"She sent you six." Katara pointed out instantly wishing she hadn't. "Six? Than what are you waiting for hand it to me...please mother." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry but she requested that if more than two weeks has passed only then I can give it to you." She looked at him sadly hoping that she would never have to give him the sixth letter.

"Why not I am already scared and heartbroken what letter can make that any worse."

"You will only hurt yourself that letter was never meant to be read before the right time." She tried to stop him almost scolding him.

"Mother she has been gone for almost two weeks now is the right time!" He insisted. Bolin and Mako watching each other wide eyed with concern. They weren't the only ones even Bumi is quieter than usual.

"I will never forgive myself but you have the right to know so here." She slide to him a piece of paper over the table.

"Dear what does it say read it."His wife demanded not in a brighter mood than he. Meelo and Ikki left the table when he picked it up and so did a few other waterbenders followed by Kya. They all knew what that letter meant. It was only Tenzin, Pema, Katara, Mako, Bumi, Iroh ,Asami and Bolin left at the table.

He cleared his throat and read out loud:

_Dear Parents_

_Looks like it has been far more than two weeks probably even more. I hated writing this letter but I had to. Looks like my quest went far wrong and I won't be coming back in a very long while or ever be able to come back. I know that this is hard to accept but I knew what was coming, but I don't regret anything I know you think this is insane or overreacting it is more than that more than just a rescue. The night we came to the South Pole I had a bit of an eye opener. Anyway thank you mom and dad for all your care and support. I love you so much and this choice was very hard for me. I really hope to be joining you soon if fate is kind. I will always be grateful for everything you gave and are I love you. _

_Jinora_

Everyone was silent Tenzin and Pema were crying so was Katara and Asami. The others were not saying a word all gazes on the ground. No one knew how much she had an effect on their lives. All of their hearts lost a big piece called...Jinora.

* * *

"_It all depends on me now_." Bear thought. "_They're lives are in my paws_." He was trudging in the coldest ice plains of the world. If he wasn't half dragon all four on his back would be icicles. With the help of firebending and fur to keep them from freezing.

The Moon wolf was very hungry and tired a few hours of Tsunami ridding and now walking all the way to safety with one or two hours of sleep. He still felt bad for falling asleep. Seismic sense should've woke him. "_I guess tiredness has an effect on that." _He came to a conclusion snorting with anger clawing at the ground the thought of his rider, companion and best friend hurt along with the others. All of them just turned at the gates of the Spirit world.

Bear smelled a familiar scent in the area.

_"Naga?"_ The sharp toothed guardian of all the original benders uttered a call for help. It was a bit different than Naga's starting from a growl to a roar eventually a deep and long howl.

The scent grew stronger by each step he took and once he saw his polarbeardog friend a sky length away. Naga sprang away in a full gallop after Bear.

_"Bear is that you what happened where were you is Korra alright_?" She attacked him with questions.

_"I assure you we both are still alive maybe not that well but alright_." He assured nuzzling her.

_"Come on the village is this way_." She pointed direction with her pitch back nose and lead him deeper into the incoming storm.

_"I missed you."_ Naga said looking at him turning around to face him.

_"I missed you too more than you can imagine." _

* * *

Bolin and his older brother were sitting outside. Both were worrying about Korra. Mako a bit more than his brother.

The earthbender picked up some movement in the foggy distance. Sure is was slow but coming this way. First he thought it was Naga. That thought went away when he saw it was two carnivorous animals in the distance.

"Mako...Bro...Mako...dude!" He elbowed the rest of his family back to reality.

"What?" He asked irritated.

"Doesn't that look like a Moon Saberdragonbadgertigerwolf carrying Two Avatars a Chief of Police and an airbender?" He asked using his hands to turn Mako's gaze in the right direction.

The firebender was not in a good mood he was still tired from waking up from nightmare after nightmare. The last thing he needed was an annoying little brother holding his head forced to look at some hallucination. "Oh please Bolin I don't have time for your silly little games." He first tried to deny it but the more he looked the more he came convinced.

He was overjoyed too see her again he didn't thought that they were attacked or possibly hurt. All he knew at that moment was happiness. As if reading his younger brother's mind big and little brother sped away.

Kallik was in front then Jinora, Korra and Lin behind each other. Jinora was half awake the rest asleep...Mako hoped they were asleep.

Cuts, bruises, blood were all over the girl he loved he only wished he could have told her that he loved her too sooner. Instead he turned her away leaving her heart broken.

Bolin's smile the last bit of hope that they would return died with his heart. He knew of Amon and the Equalists' power and ruthlessness, but this was far worse than he could think of happening.

First Bolin couldn't move he couldn't speak trying to force some sounds out of his mouth. Bolin exploded in cries for help. Mako didn't move and kept silent.

"Help anyone help we need help!" He continued to call.

Tenzin and Katara were the first out of the house.

"Please it is Korra and the others help they are hurt." He explained not giving them any chance to ask what the matter is.

Mother and son stopped in their tracks in front of the wolf ears back fangs showing busy snarling.

"Bear it is ok it is just me and Tenzin." She tired calming the wolf. He remembers them very well but with all that has happened he couldn't risk any harm to come to them and began growling.

"I know you have been through much and you are scared. You want them to get better. I will make them better." She continued. "I promise I will heal them but you have to leave them in my care ok?". He lifted up his ears and head closing his mouth.

"That is a good boy." She rubbed is head in approval. "I promise I will do everything I can to try and save them." She reassured. _"I just hope it will be enough." _Tenzin made his way to Jinora. "Dad." She manage to choke out. "I am sorry I ran away, but..." "It is alright everything is going to be fine. Come on now let me get you inside." The airbending master gently lifted her into his arms. Jinora uttered a groan of pain. "Dad don't it hurts." She whispered weakly a few coughs followed. "Don't worry let's get you inside and you will be alright."

"Katara and Kya took Kallik, Korra and Lin into their care first. Beifong was hurt the most she Kallik and Korra were the top priority right now. The mission of prying all the metal shields of her armour were done. Now the real work began. Some of her ribs were sticking out of the flesh her shoulder and arm's bones in some odd angel. Plus a major cut at her side with bruises of all the continues bloodbending were also present.

"This was exactly how Toph, Sokka and Kallik looked after the Yakone trail."

Katara knew she had to stay strong even if the others didn't she had to.

The other Avatar wasn't doing much better as she was exposed to Amon's power at full force. Korra was doing the best so far. The two of them with a few other benders healed for three days straight no one were supposed to visit.

Finally Korra and Jinora were healed and awake getting some visits. The other three are doing better. Nightmares came regularly Katara only wished she could heal that.

"Grandma Katara come quick!" Jinora yelled she had just gotten out of bed after two full weeks of treatment. Still fragile not allowed to walk around too much. She couldn't just lie there and went to see her mom. She had done it she rescued her it is just not like anything she could ever imagine.

"Jinora what is wrong?!" Katara came bursting in the room. She is having a nightmare..I think!"

"Oh dear no another one you four had me scared to death of your injuries and now nightmares! Just try to wake her I will help don't let her move around too much. She is still very unstable one wrong move her vitals could be at stake!"

The young airbender could make out one word she said...it was her name! "Wake up! Come on wake up I need you I need you to give me some motherly advice to push my limits to help me achieve thing I never thought possible. To love me for who I am to learn me everything you know." Tears dripped from her face. "Please come back. I love you."

* * *

**_Lin's dream_**

Rain silently fell in little drops of life on the ground. The scenery matched the Chief's emotion. Dark, sad and being afraid. The biggest piece of her was taken over and over by the monster. One time was bad enough her bending was taken again and again replayed like some broken record.

In the distance everyone she cared for she loved looked at her with great sadness.

The first figure she could make out was the one of her mother. _'Mom.'_

_'You failed Lin you failed everyone you are a failure why did you have to be my daughter.'_

_'What? No!_' Those words were the most painfulness of all. The next one was Tenzin. _'Why didn't you protect us?_' They all fell to the ground one by one falling. _'Why did you never love me.' 'Jinora please!_'The earthbender pleaded '_Don't leave me._'

Her mother's figure appeared in front of her. 'Mom I am sorry I didn't mean..' she was cut off by her silencing her ,but didn't make anything of it. 'What is happening is this a dream what will happen when I get back and what of Jinora is she ok.?' The questioning continued' _Now listen to me my little badermole. When you return to the mortal you need to look out for Jinora she is very special and unique. Well of course she is.' The joking tone in her voice came. 'She is a Beifong for crying out loud! I am so proud of you of everything you did. Now go and show that kid teach her what us Beifongs are capable of! I love you remember that I always had and always will. _

That one sentence did it all it gave her strength to conquer the nightmares. The earthbender awoke confused at her location ,but later recognized it as Katara's home. She tried sitting up straight, but her damaged body and a weight resting on her legs won't let her. Lin found her daughter sleeping on a chair and with her head on the bed. The metalbender gave a small smile at the scene. Carefully she bent over rand gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

**There you go who enjoyed Bear's POV because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Looks like he and Naga got something going on whoop whoop! Did you guys enjoy the touching moments of this chapter? They were a lot of work and I hope it pleased you.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Encounters

**A/N: Hello Can't believe that I updated? Neither can I. I'm sick, killing myself because of school and I'm sore (from karate championships I was third in my division of South Africa! Sorry for the complaining) but I found a little gap between my studies and this was the end result so here you go. I might update my other fics this weekend. I won't make any promises! Oh I almost forgot in my previous chap I wrote Fang as a name. That was actually Bear's original name, but I changed it before so yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

"But you are the best healer in the world you have to keep trying." Lin said to her aunt Katara. Lin disliked Korra at first and still wasn't very fond of her, but their relationship had become different in the time Korra was in Republic City.

"I am sorry but there is nothing I can do...Korra can still airbend , but her connections with all the other elements has been severed.

"It is going to be alright Korra." Tenzin tried.

"No, it is not." She said and hurried outside with Mako close behind. He had a chance to tell Korra how he felt about her. This time he was shoved away by her and watched her ride away on Naga.

"You need to be patient with her." Tenzin put a hand on his shoulder. "It will take time for her to accept what has happened."

Oblivious to the direction which Korra led Naga she sped further and further from the village to the place Korra always came when she was upset. She got off her trusty companion and patted her on the head in affection.

Slowly she walked to the edge of the glacier the same place where she decided to travel to Republic City where she met all her friends, failed to stop Amon...and in the process...lost her bending.

The thought sent tears streaming down her face. She kneeled down on the ground in despair. Normally she wouldn't let herself being seen weak ,but the need to cry was too great.

In her sobbing state the colour of an airbender's robes could be seen from the corner of her eye.

"Not now Tenzin I just want to be left alone." Korra said not even bothering to make eye contact.

"But you called me here." The voice was most defiantly not her mentor's. Although it seemed rather familiar.

"Aang." Korra said in awe.

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self." Her previous life said in a calm tone.

"How?" The Avatar asked ,facing the airbender.

"When we hit our lowest point we are open to the greatest change." After the sentence that held so much meaning. All of the previous Avatars appeared in order behind him. Kyioshi, Kurruk and Roku. They were all there each face having a lifetime of experience and power behind them.

Putting his thumb to Korra's forehead gave the teen a feeling of returned power and wholeness after Aang's eyes lost their brightly glow.

Korra's eyes opened which was still holding a white glow. Successfully attempting a display of each the elements power Korra landed softly back onto the ground in front of her previous reincarnation.

"My bending. You restored it!"

Aang replied with a goofy smile and a knowing nod.

Korra could barely contain her happiness and excitement. "Does this mean Republic City is save from Amon?"

"Yes Korra you saved the City." He said and Korra gave a smile feeling pride returning. "But unfortunately it wouldn't last for long." Her smile turned into a concerned frown. "What do you mean?"

"A spirit who was once in the form of a man in his time has gained enough power to enter our world without the need of any kind of solstice-"

"Like you guys did? I still can't get it why did you save us." She asked. "Not that I'm not grateful or anything."

The airbender gave her an amused grin which turned into a serious expression. "We saved you because should we have not Fochik would have attacked with ease if you weren't there."

"Why would the spirit...or Fochik attacked us."

"The reasons are still unclear to me, but I assure you that he has more than one reason to attack. It is mostly you and Kallik who is in danger. He would also not hesitate to kill or hurt anyone close to you."

"How can I defeat him? I never encountered any spirits before and I am not very spiritual...well not that much anymore."

"This battle will be much harder and more dangerous than what you had before." Aang agreed." "And shouldn't be encountered alone. You need support and you need Kallik's knowledge. She has faced him before."

Korra nodded slowly. "You know she's kind of...weird."

The older Avatar chuckled. "That might be true, but she will help you greatly. I wish you good luck on your Avatar journey. Until we meet again."

Then all the Avatars including Aang faded away from her sight and she turned around to see Mako standing behind her.

Hurrying to him in pure happiness she leaped into his arms. For the first time since she lost part of her identity. Korra felt like everything was going to be alright. Everything _will_ be alright...she would make sure of it.

From a distance Kallik mounted on Bear gave a faint smile and turned around with a mission to deliver the good news.

* * *

The dinner table was buzzing with voices and excitement. It has been one day since Korra regained her bending abilities. A few after hours she restored the Chief's and was enjoying a delicious lunch with her friends and family. "Tenzin how can you stand this...this vegetarianism." Korra looked at the plates of meat free dished Katara passed around.

"You don't know how many times I have told him that." Lin said giving the airbending master a smirk.

"Well Korra since you are now able to airbend I think I is time you looked deeper into air nomad culture." Tenzin replied. Korra returned it with a dreadful groan of annoyance.

"Culture." Kallik snorted. "I call it torture for your stomach." She declared staring into a meat loaded plate.

"The group chuckled slightly at the comment.

"Speaking of culture." Jinora said. "What was the lifestyle of your people that lived so many years ago?"

"Oh...well not much different. Everything was just more primitive concerning lifestyle. Our bending techniques looked more than how it was formed the natural way."

The teen nodded, taking in all the knowledge she received.

"We weren't idiots. Just because the world I grew up I n was different doesn't mean we were any less better at what we do. If it weren't for us you wouldn't be able to bend...or do anything you can now."

"Korra met Kallik's glare and returned it which more intensity. "Is that a challenge?" She asked with a smirk. With feeling need to burn her uncontainable amount of energy. Korra was in need of some kind of exercise. "That depends are you saying that your fighting is better than mine?"

"I know it is!" Korra declared furiously.

"Whoa there Korra...do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Bolin asked.

"Of course she does Bolin." Mako argued back.

"Kallik kept a slightly amused glare on the 17 year old.

"Korra." Tenzin said. "Fighting is not the first option you should resort to. Especially over this...disagreement." Her mentor advised.

"You're going to get creamed." Lin mumbled.

"I second that." Kya agreed sipping on a glass of water.

"Aw come on guys give that small fry a chance." Bumi encouraged.

_"Finally someone has some faith in me. Hey I'm not small!"_

"I can take you on anytime I want!"

" Ok why not now..after I finish my lunch. I really need some sparring partners. Most of them don't get to win a match against the best bender in the world."Kallik said still holding a grin that was beginning to irritate Korra.

The blue eyed Avatar rolled her eyes slightly. "Right. I'm going have to see it to actually believe it."

"The only thing you are going to see." The older Avatar replied after a few mouthfuls of food. "Is me kicking your butt."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Tenzin asked once they were outside.

"Shhhh!" Lin silenced them. "This might be the most entertaining thing I have seen the whole year."

Everyone went silent and watched the two opponents ready for a match no one would forget.

**A/N Okay maybe not the longest chapter, but I really wanted a sparring chap between the two Avatars. It will be epic! Who will win Korra or Kallik. If your reading speed is about 280 to 400 words per minute you should get the song Last of the wilds by Nightwish it fits in perfectly with the next chap or you can just listen to it before the chap to get the feeling I want to give. Almost done with exams...ok maybe not that close I still have two weeks to go. Until we meet next time.**

**Published at 11:47 PM**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: And the winner is...

**A/N:I'm done! I'm done! School is finally over now I have a lekker (nice)vacation. I bet you guys have been waiting for this one. Oh and about that perfect timing thing it was a real hard challenge for me and I don't want you guys to rush the fic so sorry if it isn't that perfect, but it still goes pretty well with the chap. Without any further ado-wait first I have to say that I don't own Legend of Korra. There... now you can read.**

Calmly Kallik stood in front of her opponent Korra and took a fighting stance after a few deep breaths which left Korra confused. She shrugged it off and stood in a fighting stance herself feeling the power of her firebendeing ready to be unleashed. The whole crowd was watching...at a safe distance of course.

Kallik gave Korra a slight smile and the fight began. Korra launched a fire bending attack. Which Kallik dodged easily and sent as wave of snow with incredible force at her. At the last moment Korra rolled out of the way and sent her own water bending attack which consisted out of a good number of ice spikes.

Bringing both her hands up in front of her face and the ice spikes came crashing against an earth shield formed by the green eyed Avatar. Then she punched the wall a couple of times and each time a section of the shield was sent at Korra who simply jumped over it ,delivering a flying fire bending kick at her opponent ,followed by two boulders. Kallik's hands sliced the fire blast in two and punched the rock into pieces.

Tired of defending Kallik stabbed with her samurai at Korra. Using the airbending technique the blue eyed girl spun of harm's way with the speed of an airbender. The samurai was stabbing its way to Korra's head with speed!

Quickly getting into a horse stance the blade missed its target by a few inches. The water tribe gal aimed for Kallik's stomached with a fire ball in her hand. Blocking the attack she swung Korra's arm away with her free hand. With the same hand giving an open hand strike to the side of her head.

This dangerous blow left Korra dizzy and her vision a bit hazy. Kallik approached her once again.

Using the little airbending she had Korra sent herself high up in the air. Accepting the challenge the blonde sheathed her sword and jumped just as high. The two opponents were now engaged in a free fall battle.

Korra delivered a punch which hit, but not with enough force to do too much damage. A blazing fire attack with an inflamed foot Kallik hit her in the stomach with a side kick. Once again sheathing her sword she blocked the blow delivered by Korra's fire dual swords.

An attempted deadly stab to the head was missed by Korra when her guide blew out the attack with airbending. The seventeen year old took hold of her arm which she used for her block and twisted behind her back. The two were approaching ground fast and Kallik had to think of something to get out of the grip.

Taking hold of Korra's shirt she threw her body over herown, still holding her arm. She then kicked Korra free from her grasp. Performing a perfect back flip with a kick and several water waves at the blonde .Korra then safely landed back on the ground.

Kallik punched her fists against each other an air sphere formed around her and blew out the fire attack. Turning the waters direction the attack was sent to Korra instead.

With complete focus Korra blocked the attack with an open making a shield of water around her. The waterbending Avatar used the water droplets in the sky in order pin the older Avatar to the ground in a sheet of ice. Again Korra was on the attack.

Lifting her chin multiple times she rose a couple of earth pillars in Korra's way, making it increasingly harder for her to get close. Kallik only needed a few more seconds before the ice completely melted.

When Korra made it to her target both of them were exchanging blows. The seventeen year old sensed Kallik's slight discomfort when they were fighting with not much distance between them. This was the weakness she needed.

Each time the eighteen year old shifted back Korra took a step closer. The attacks weren't bending related anymore, but that didn't make it any less dangerous. The sudden change in tactic caught Korra by surprise.

Korra's sparring partner was now moving towards her.

_"She is going to get the punch of the life time."_Korra thought smugly.

Kallik was now almost against her and  
Korra was rising her fist for a punch, but Kallik was prepared. Suddenly stepping to the side Korra missed and the other Avatar swept her feet from under her.

Kallik was dropping low to deliver an attack at Korra who was on the ground. Thinking fast, with a wave of snow she shunted she shunted her away using a kicking motion.

When she got out of the heap of snow Kallik was a little dazed. That changed almost instantly. Now the eighteen year old looked enraged for a second. That took Korra by surprise, but after a few deep breaths she was back to her calm self.

Kallik was determinate to attack and got ready to shoot a lightning bolt at the Avatar.

When Korra saw Kallik creating lightning her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't redirect lightning! In a trance she stared at the approaching attack. Instead of hitting Korra the cold blooded firebending hit the ground in front of her an the force sent her flaying a few feet away.

"Hey!" Korra bellowed getting up again. "You can't fake an attack!"

"Would you rather be fried to death instantly?" came her answer. The seventeen year old couldn't see very well. The dust turned visibility almost to nothing.

"Come on Korra show me what you can do."

An angry Korra threw as many boulders at the direction as possible. Seeing the boulders advancing with the use of seismic sense, Kallik shielded herself in a triangle shaped boulder. Not that Korra could see it.

Striking the shield with an open hand a big triangle shaped piece of rock was making its way to the oblivious victim. When Korra did see the approaching hazard it was almost too late.

The little distance Korra was able to make between herself and the weapon, by stepping to the side it scraped her right upper arm.

Gritting her teeth in pain Korra clutched her arm and quickly bended a stream of water to her wound.

Before it could make any kind of contact a blast of wind knocked Korra of her feet. While jumping towards her with a handful of flames, Korra kicked Kallik's hand away.

She simply came back with the same hand a prepared for a strike against the head with her fist. Reducing the damage Kallik opened her hand and taped the side of the younger Avatar's head, not inflicting any damage at all.

_"What is her deal. Once she wants to kill me with lightning next she went easy on me by giving a soft strike."_ Korra wondered getting up.

The blonde stepped back a bit more giving her friend some space for sparring.

_"Like I said what is her deal?"_

With the teen's energy becoming more with every time she heard someone cheer her on, her assaults became faster and stronger. Soon her tiredness faded to nothing. "Let's finish this."

The two circled each other looking for a fault in someone's stance or an advantage. Yet again Korra was the first to attack.

"I thought someone would have won this thing by now, but they are both very good fighters."Jinorra said.

"It looks like my aunt decided to take it easy on her and Korra is taking the advantage."Lin answered a bit disappointed.

"How and why?"  
"Well no one wants to search the world again for another reincarnation. She has a different way of fighting than most people. Kallik doesn't enjoy little space between her and her partners. Korra is now using that against her."

Lin answered watching Korra who was minimizing her opponent's attacking space with each step. Unfortunately Korra walked in against a punch with another step.

Still looking into her partners eyes she gave an assault of fire punches. All Kallik's moves was to dodge and block the attacks. Changing her attacks Korra gave a kick to her head. Of course Kallik ducked ,but wasn't prepared when Korra brought the same foot back kicking her in the stomach.

Using her airbending the green eyed Avatar blew out the rest of Korra's fire related attacks while dodging the assaults. When she left her body wide open for attacks. Kallik struck her back with a pillar of earth.

Coughing and in pain Korra was busy getting out of the rubble of earth.

"Have you fought against her?" Jinora asked with big eyes. "Did you win?"

"No, but I learned that wining isn't always the way to win and as I grew older I became even better."  
"I bet you can beat her no matter what!" She praised, smiling at the earthbender. "Do think I will be able to fight as good as you someday?"

Lin smiled at the comment. "Even better." she said. Jinora gave her mother a hug, which Lin gladly returned.

"You're not going to live after this." Korra shot at Kallik who was regaining control after the battle. Kallik laughed making her sparring partner even more angry. "We will see."

"Go Korra!" Jinora and the others cheered while pumping her fist up in the air.

An earth pillar rose in front of the waterbender, who slammed face first into the piece of rock. After a few seconds on her feet she landed hard on the ground in unconsciousness.

The crowd stared in disbelief at what just happened and hurried towards Korra.

"What just happened?" The airbender asked herself, keeping her voice low.

"Well...uh". Kallik said giving an unusual large smile. Game. Set. Match.

**A/N:You didn't expect that did you? Sorry for the long wait I was banned from using my computer for a few days. Apparently staying up the whole night ,watching amv's and videos on You Tube and going to bed at 6:30 in the morning is irresponsible. My apologies if you guys wanted more Lin and Jinora moments. I promise the next chapter will have more moments involving the mother and daughter. If mention something in my stories like for instance. 'Jinora gave her mother a hug.' I will always mean Lin. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Departure

**A/N:Hello everyone I finally got time to update. Thank you everyone who takes the time to read and review. As requested here is a Lin and Jinora chapter with some Tenzin. Derp here is some Linzin in here it is not much ,but it will get more. This isn't going to be one of those fics where Tenzin is married to Pema and then leaves her for Lin or has a secret relationship with him behind Pema's back. That is very unlikely to me and I don't think Tenzin was raised to do such things. I respect Tenzin so this would be nothing like that and one last thing I suck when it comes to romance whether it is in the real life or in fanfiction so if you could help me with that fluff stuff I'd appreciate it. Oh and I do not own Legend of Korra.**

On the snowy plains of the South Pole, the thudding of footsteps and steady breathing, was the only thing that could be heard over and airbenders' cry of triumph. "Ha! I got you mom!" Jinora declared with a grin on her face, proud of her accomplishment. The duo were currently engaged in a game of tag.

Lin chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm. The other exhausted airbending children stopped playing a while ago. Jinora wouldn't until she had finally got the Chief to be 'it'.

"Not if I get you back!" Lin declared. They have been at for a while and even though the Chief was not as young as she used to be, she could still run for a long period of time.

The earthbender was just a few inches from tagging the airbender when Tenzin's voice interrupted her concentration.

"Lin!" He called from a distance.

"What?" Lin asked still running, but with her footing not as steady is it would be on solid earth, she slipped and fell harshly on the ground with an "oof" ,in front of the airbender that she almost got.

Tenzin cringed a bit and hurried towards his best friend and former lover.

"Are you ok?" Jinora asked helping the earthbender to her feet.

"I'm alright, but I would appreciate a break from running around like a headless Turtle-duck." Lin confirmed once she was once again back on her feet.

The thirteen year old smiled and said: "You mean being beaten."

The Chief only snorted at the comment.

_"Was she always like this? Like me?"_ Lin asked herself and felt a slight pang of regret. Where have all the years gone? Sometimes she wondered if the decision to protect her daughter's life, could be done differently than how she did it thirteen years ago.

* * *

_"Lin I-it is the only way." Tenzin said ,dropping his gaze to the ground beneath him. _

_Not even bothering to reply, she turned around and left him behind and everything they had together, but she never forgot the times she had with the man she loved the most. At the time she was still unaware of the challenges and acceptances that lay on her path._

_"I don't have another option." A thirty five year old Lin insisted. "You know they are after her. I don't know why. I don't even know how they crossed over to the mortal world."_

_"No! D-don't go." She pleaded, sitting near the almost lifeless figure ,where what now was a City in ruin, sobbing with tears streaming down her face._

_"I'm sorry. I never , wanted to things to end like this..." The earthbender whispered to the sleeping figure in her arms._

* * *

"Mom."

Lin snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes."

"Are sure you alright?" Jinora asked a bit concerned.

"I'm fine I was just thinking." She stated simply, but continued when the airbenders worried gaze didn't change. "I was just thinking about some times before and after you were born."

"How did you find out?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"When I had you?"

Jinora nodded, with not much her expression on her face.

"Well it was my mother that found out exactly, I had no idea back then. While I was at her apartment for a visit, she thought that I was with someone else. It was your heartbeat that made her think that, I was completely shocked when I found out I was pregnant. To tell you the truth I was unsure of how to feel ,but now that I finalky got a chance to be with you..." Lin explained calmly with a ghost of a smile on her lips, she looked at the airbender who was listening intentionally. "...I know I'm happy. The thought of my daughter ,safe and sound kept me sane through all these years."

Jinora's face lit up in a genuine smile. "I'm glad I found you too. A question she hoped to ask Lin one day were threateningly close to being asked, but shoved it away and she continued to enjoy the moments, where her life made more sense. Where she felt more like herself.

At last Tenzin caught up with the two. He could've used his airbending to meet up with his daughter and Lin faster, but wasn't too concerned. After all Lin was the most protective person he knew, but even he wasn't aware of everything she gave up and did for them. Not to mention how to repay her for everything she did for him.

"Lin are you alright?" He asked just to be sure.

"Why wouldn't I be ?" Was her answer to the airbender's question. Tenzin then turned to Jinora.

"You should get on the ship we will be heading back to Republic City in a few minutes."

"Ok dad I will be going in a- wait." Jinora said with her eyes wide. "I almost forgot I wanted to borrow some those books grandma Katara have." The airbender then sped off back to the village.

Lin smiled and shook her head. Just like Jinora, Lin too loved reading, whether it was on her own or to her mother, when she was her age.

"You know she reminds me a little of you when we were young." Tenzin confessed. It might be little details, but he picked up her liking for books and her rather...bold attitude from time to time.

The comment made Lin froze for a few moments.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be a bit uncomfortable .You are not getting sick are you?" Concern was clear in Tenzin's voice, but more than anything else, Lin felt like she was getting annoyed and really fast.

_"Are you alright? Are you this are you that. Can't he find something else to talk about, that doesn't have something to do with me and my personal life."_

Lin though to herself frowning deeply. "Airhead stop worrying I am fine!" She insisted. "I have dealt with criminals, murders and the most dangerous triad members in the City and you are worrying if I might get sick?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be fussing over you like this, but after I thought I lost you at the beginning of Amon's attack, I am afraid I might lose you again."

If Lin was a normal person she might have found the confession touching, but she wasn't she was the Chief of Police in Republic City. Instead she told him that he could worry when she was on the verge of death. Which wasn't an option the airbending master would resort to any time soon.

"You know I can't stop worrying about you."

Lin didn't reply, instead she looked in to his familiar grey eyes and said: "We should get going , Bumi and his fleet would be leaving anytime now."

He nodded and they both boarded the ship and headed back to Republic City. Back home.

_"Home."_ Lin thought and stared at the airbending children who was running wildly around. At Tenzin who was currently holding Rohan in his arms and she smiled. Her aunt Kallik was drinking one of her famous concoctions which was most likely to be alcoholic ,while playing a game of Pai Sho with Asami. She asked Korra first, but even she didn't have the patience for the game. Besides she was keeping Mako some company.

When they got home her life would never be the same again.

**A/N: Ta da! There you go sorry for the late update we were at...well let's just say there were no internet and it was hilarious seeing my brother and sister saying their final prayers and goodbyes.(It is not what you think it is.) Speaking of PM's can someone please tell me If season two in LoK has come out yet , because in SA it hasn't! Speaking of chapters I can't wait to publish the next one's...and the one after that and that! I have sooo much in store! **

**Updating will be a little slower from now on, but don't worry it is just that some new ideas and plots came in. I had to scrap my entire part 3 and re- arrange most of part 2's chaps. Ww1111: Do you remember what I said about those 'hints'? Well this chapter is full of them. I hope that cleared up a bit more or it could've confused you more, but in my defence I have a PERFECT explanation of this whole scenario. Please REVIEW they encourage me to write more and update faster.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:A brewing storm

**A/N:I'm back and there is the awaited update. I had many ways that I wanted this chapter to go, but I decided with this. This chapter was inspired by the song Seven Devils. And requested I squeezed in some Linzin and Lin and Jinora. It is not much, but I have a storyline to follow. I don't own LoK.**

"Hello Lin you are looking radiant as usual." Came the overly used greeting.

"In case you haven't noticed it is almost midnight and I don't see myself glowing. You should get another line for greeting people yours is getting rather old." Lin shot back.

Startled by her sudden outburst. Tenzin took a few steps back from where she stood, near a railing outside the ship. After a deep sigh he heard her speaking again. "I am sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

The master nodded, and walked forward standing next to the ex-Chief of Police. "I wouldn't blame you." When no answer came Tenzin continued. "I see you and my children are getting along wel,l especially with Jinora.

Lin's eyes slightly widen at the statement , luckily Tenzin didn't noticed.

"Your point?" She asked calmly.

"Nothing is just...well I'm glad you are enjoying yourself from time to time. Instead of being stuck in your office the whole day."

"No one said my job would be easy." The earthbender grumbled.

"I missed our time together and I am happy that we can have them again."

Lin looked at her best friend. "Tenzin." She said in a half uncertain tone.

"Yes, Lin." He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to speak once again.

"There is something I need to tell you. Thirteen years ago-"

"Dad." Came a voice near where the two stood.

"Jinora." Tenzin calmly walked to his eldest daughter. "What are you doing up at this hour."

"I have been waiting for you."

For what exactly he didn't know, but Tenzin didn't ask. Instead he led her to her assigned bedroom, Lin following close behind.

"Now what is this about? You seemed unable to fall asleep without me going to bed first. Is something wrong?"

The airbender felt uneasy when she caught the Chief of Police watching her, from where she stood near the door frame. She didn't want to worry anyone. "I just don't want you to come home late and then let Amon attack us after that. He almost got me he almost took my bending."

Watching Tenzin comfort the girl made Lin feel like her daughter's mixed up emotions was her fault. More than anything does she want to go and hug Jinora and tell her everything was going to be alright and that she was there, but thought better of it.

When Jinora was tucked in, Tenzin headed to his bedroom.

"Goodnight Lin." He said.

"Goodnight Tenzin." She said back and watched him leave,but before she went anywhere else, Lin silently crept inside the thirteen year old's room. The earthbender sat on her bed, careful not to wake the sleeping figure.

In a whispering tone she said. "You don't have to worry he is gone ,he can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him you are safe I always made sure of that. I will always be there for you." With that said Lin planted a quick kiss on her forehead and headed out, unaware of the smile on the thirteen year old's face.

* * *

The events of her battle with Kallik ,the slab of earth that knocked her unconscious and everything that happened before that, slowly came back to her. When Korra opened her eyes, she found herself near a Cliffside, overlooking numerous of small villages. All of which appeared deserted, if it weren't for the lanterns lit outside the houses. With greying clouds forming, the sight of the full moon was becoming fewer by the minute.

Korra started wandering around, without any indication of where she was going. Even with a heavy fog forming, she was able to make out a figure that stood before her. The shadow of the person(She hoped it was a person) was wearing a cape that was rustling behind him or her...or it, as a the wind picked up. To the Avatar the scene playing out before her became darker, but even through all this she didn't feel any emotion concerning fear. Unfortunately she couldn't make out anything else he wore...not that it mattered to her that much.

Suddenly a pain surged through her body and she wasn't able to move. He was bloodbendending! To make things worse it was clear that he was a master, the figure wasn't moving at all. Until someone else with the same attire shunted him against a large piece of rock, with what was in fact the most feared bending of all.

When Korra looked at the attacked figure he was gone. The Avatar still couldn't move, but her body didn't scream with pain. Korra's blue eyes searched for the mysterious attacker. The shadow faded, as it strode away leaving the still kneeling Avatar to wait for the incoming darkness to take over.

* * *

For the first time in months Lin actually hoped she would be able to sleep well. Even though she was a stubborn and abrasive Chief, when Amon has been defeated, she and the little family Lin had left was safe and the earthbender had returned power over the earth. Who wouldn't hope for some troubling thoughts go away?

How could she sleep at all? The continuous twisting and turning, of the person sleeping next to her room, was keeping her awake most of the night. It was a rare occurrence, most defiantly that she would wake up after a good night rest.

When Lin entered the dining room the following morning it was with an emotion of pure irritation. The making of breakfast and the chattering was the only activities to be present. Waking up early was a habit so she wouldn't be so surprised when she found herself awake before the others . Not that she minded solitude. Although the feeling of being truly alone faded with each passing day ,since Korra came to Republic City.

Bolin was as usual enjoying his ferret's company. Mako and General Iroh were talking to each other. Two of the young airbenders were enjoying themselves by playing.

_"Where do they get all their energy from?"_ Lin asked herself. She spotted Jinora with her nose in a book. Asami was helping Pema and Tenzin prepare their first meal of the day.

Tenzin of course was the first to acknowledge her presence.

"Good morning Lin." He said with a smile on his face. "Sleep well?" He asked trying to make conversation

"Morning." she grumbled. "No I didn't sleep at all, because." Lin continued speaking. "Your precious Avatar decided to keep me up all night." She hissed and took off.

Tenzin sighed heavily and gave Lin one last look as she neared the Avatar.

Korra was laying lazily against Naga's back near one of the walls. For the teen or rather young woman ,her sleeping has become worse. She couldn't decide whether it was a vision or nightmare she had last night. Over and over Korra tried to fall back into a deep sleep ,but somehow it eluded her. Something was _calling_ her and she couldn't ignore it. Korra gave up sleeping hours ago and spent the time awake with her companion.

When the waterbender did spot the Chief, Korra was on her feet. "Good morning Chief Beifong." Korra said with a half hearted smile, while rising her hand almost waving. "Still not one for greetings." She said when Lin only replied with a simple nod.

"What were you doing up last night at that hour?" Lin questioned. "From what I heard you aren't a morning person."

The seventeen year old shrugged with a reply explaining that she had a lot on her mind. "Not one for replies either." Korra commented when she saw the Chief walk away.

"I'm also not in the mood for your annoying comments. Much less to deal with you." Lin grumbled. "You destroyed what hopes I had of sleep, without officers nagging me about the damages you left in my City."

"Wow Chief." Korra said disbelieving. "You can certainly hold the grudge. That is something you don't see every day. Oh no, it is!" Korra retorted just as annoyed and angry. Without proper rest ,Korra's actions and words were spoken, without the worry of consequences.

"Do you know what else you don't see every day? An Avatar getting thrown off a boat!"

"You wouldn't." Korra said smugly feeling a bit more like herself.

"You know Korra I am pretty sure she would." Kallik said standing next to a soaking Avatar.

"And you couldn't tell me that before." Korra demanded.

"I wasn't awake before, but you said you can't sleep. Is it the cause of nightmares?" The blonde asked with rising concern. Normally she wouldn't be too worried, but with a very powerful enemy readying himself for an attack, Kallik had her suspicions.

"Yeah you'd you guess?" Korra asked, looking Kallik in her eyes. "At first it wasn't a nightmare just some crazy dream, but..." The Avatar trailed off.

"But what?"

"I saw someone or thing and it bloodbent me. I was saved by someone else, but I still couldn't move. Was it perhaps Tarrlok and Am- Noatak?"

The eighteen year old's brows furrowed and she appeared to be thinking of a cause.

"Could it have been a vision?" Korra asked with a shrug.

"I don't know it isn't easy to tell." Kallik admitted. "But I could find out and tell you. Hold still." She asked and put her hand against Korra's forehead. Images of the waterbender's dream flashed through the other Avatar's mind. Both of their eyes glowed for a few minutes, until Kallik took her hand away.

"Whoa. What was that?" Korra asked surprised.

"I connected with your spirit and was able to see what you dreamed. Only it wasn't a dream, but a vision."

"So...is that what will happen to me?" She asked uncertain. Korra was never sure when it came to spirits or the Spirit world, but in time she would master her spiritual side.

"No not necessarily." Came her answer.

With her blue eyes resting on the gentle waves splashing against the ship. Korra pondered whether she should ask Kallik a question or not.

"Is it possible to bloodbend someone without hurting them?" It might be a rather odd or uncomfortable subject for master Katara, to talk about but, Kallik answered with no emotion in her voice.

"When mankind first discovered bloodbending. It was used to heal and avoid people bleeding out, when they had serious injuries. When used against people it didn't inflict harm by bending the blood in the same direction as the flow of it. Some people saw darker power in this ability and as time went on. The ability became more torturous and finally forbidden from ever being used.

"So it can be used without hurting them?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Kallik asked ,facing Korra with a bit of uneasiness behind her voice.

"It happened to me in the...vision. How can I defeat Fochik if I am supposed to wait for him to attack. Can't I just enter the spirit world and defeat him then?"

"That would not be the wise thing to do. You can't just blindly run into a battle you do not yet understand. Kallik added trying to lighten the mood a bit." You can try if you don't a complete smack down."

"Then what should I do?"

"Right now go to sleep. After that we can figure out how we are going to kick Fochik's ass."  
Korra smiled at the thought and nodded not in for an argument.

The Avatar tried to go to sleep and she did, but the calls to a unknown location didn't end.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful and spent in peace. Most of the day Kallik spent outside of the boat gazing of into the distance.

Avatar Kallik was about to enter the boat once again. When numerous footsteps silently thudded against the metal floors, the earthbender was quickly to search for its source.

She turned around, only to find that no one was there.

"Hello?"

No one answered. Again she heard the thudding of footsteps. When her eyes failed her, Kallik put her hand against any source of metal she could find. The footsteps didn't belong to anyone she knew.

"Show yourself!" At her command at least ten figures emerged from the shadows. All of them looking like dark shapes of the people they once were. With no eyes ,ears or mouth at all.

With any fight she could easily immobilize ten enemies, but they were almost impossible to kill and held another reason to her growing fear.

* * *

**Bear's POV**

My eyes shot open, rudely ending my rest when a wave of uneasiness washed over me. I opened my mouth to taste the air around me. A familiar scent flooded my nostrils, which sent me bolting out of the ship.

'Bear!' Naga called after me, but I ignored it. I had more urgent concerns. People looked at me strangely when I bumped into the table in my haste. Because of the smooth metal surface I lost my footing mire easily.

I just hope that wasn't a too big advantage when I will face the incoming battle.

When I approached Kallik three of the I guess ten assassins. Thrusting my back legs against the cool surface , I lunged at the nearest target. Quickly to kill him neatly with a bit to the neck. I faced the four figures surrounding me, careful not to let them get too close to me.

One stabbed at his katana at me, but I stepped aside not letting the blade though me. Jumping at him, I clawed at his sword wielding hand while shredding him.

I uttered a yelp in surprise when I got hit by the weapon at my right side. Where another assassin discovered that I had a blind side, but I wasn't to let him take advantage of that.

With a blast of fire the black figure was sent over the railing and in to the waters bellow.

"Kallik." Both Bolin and Asami exclaimed, seeing the fight in progress.

"I'm fine." she said, but I could tell that she was struggling to fight to warriors, when trapped in a dead end.

"Go and protect Korra." She demanded, but I already knew Naga was there. With a large airblast Kallik created some space between them. The loud crack of lightning filled the air.

When Mako shot one of the four remaining enimies. The lad was surprised when the assassin stood up and continued the assault. I was ready to continue and fight, but all of them were fleeing, but why?

I didn't know, but I knew the shock everyone experienced. When the words were uttered out of Asami's mouth.

"Korra is gone!"

**A/N:Bit of a cliffie./ The next chapters will be much more Jinora and Lin. I know you are wondering who were those two figures? Noatak and Tarlock? Maybe Fochik, but who was the other person with him? I will tell you one of the figures in Korra's dream if you can guess the name of Part 2 here is a hint: _k's _re_ . Until next time...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:A lost connection**

**A/N: Sooo sorry I didn't update. Life really got in the way .I don't own that wonderful show: Legend of Korra.**

Salt water washed over the Avatar's body on shore. Slowly Korra woke up ,wondering if this was also another vision. After igniting a flame in her palm she came to conclusion that it wasn't.

From what she could see Korra was on an island...or land maybe or maybe not. Or...well one thing she did know that she didn't know where she was.

"Uh...hello?" She called resorting to one's usual instinct. Not surprisingly the seventeen year old didn't get an answer. She sighed and bended all the dripping water off of her, but the sand that was left over became an irritation.

About an hour of walking on a unknown and almost tree less landscape. Korra let out a frustrated groan. "Out of all the things to do I sleep walked to another continent." She screamed out of anger and...and she didn't know. She didn't know what to feel. Kora didn't know what to be prepared for or knew if she was scare-NO! Korra wasn't scared never again. That was a onetime thing. Her eyes were blazing and locked on the clouds forming in the blue sky.

Releasing most of her pent up confusion, Korra leaned against the nearest tree. When Korra did discover the sticky yellow sap oozing from the bark. She shot herself a few feet from the plant and tried desperately and franticly to get the stuff off with a disgusted look on her face. Before walking on miss. Avatar shot a huge fireball ,with as much force as she could muster at the tree.

The wooden structure had another trick that would made the Avatar tick. The burning wood gave off a horrible smell that reminded the water tribe gal of rotten penguin meat.

"Why does this place hate me!?" Korra asked to no one in particular with slight worry that she would go insane in a matter of days. Wait. Days? "No, way. No, way am I going to stay at this hell hole...or-island any longer."The bark started to give in and its branches fell off. Korra jumped back when she was almost squashed.

A loud thud sounded next to her sounding like a house collapsing.

"What now?"Korra uttered a shriek in shock, with a half crazed look on her face.

* * *

"Relax Lover boy I got this all under control" Bumi said to Mako who was losing his mind.

Everyone except The Commander and Avatar seemed less worried, not that they weren't worried of course. It has been exactly two days since Korra had disappeared.

Out of all people the group would think that the former Avatar would be the most worried, but it wasn't like that.

Asami was the first to notice, she was after all quite observant."Not to rain on your parade or anything, but aren't you worried about Korra" She disturbed her deep thoughts started.

"Yeah I mean you're like her first Avatar person, sister like thingy or person."

"You mean her predecessor Bolin." His brother corrected him. "And shouldn't you of all people be most concerned ,but instead you are sitting here doing nothing."

Kallik snapped out of her deep thoughts. "Excuse me what?"

"Where is Korra?" Tenzin asked concerned.

"Is she coming back?"

"How can we find her?"

"Do have any indication of where she might have headed?"

"Was she kidnapped by the attackers?"

"Is she alright?"

"Why would she walk off like this?"

"Shouldn't you have-"

"Enough." Kallik commanded. "I know you are concerned ,but bombarding me with questions isn't going to help. So shut up and let me think. Ever thought about that? Noooooo. Clearly you aren't even smart enough to know who is standing right in front of you and what I am capable of."

The group of people were instantly silenced. "So you know where she is?" Kallik gave them a glare and Jinorra answered:"According to numerous scrolls from grandma Katara's adventures it said that Avatar Aang once disappeared himself on a situation like this before the comet."

"So where did they found him?" Bolin asked.

"They didn't." The earthbender's face showed disappointment at the statement.

"...but he reappeared at the day of the comet." And showed a relieved look again, whipping imaginary sweat of his forehead.

"So the kid probably found an island eh?" Bumi inquired.

"Most likely." The Avatar replied coolly.

"Then that be a search and rescue-"

"Then get on with it Sailor Stupid!" Lin ordered and the Commander set off after an unusual smirk .

Her daughter smiled and gave a questioning look, but would have to wait for an answer when the situation called for it.

"Thanks for that one kid." Kallik turned around still sitting on the chair. "Because I have no idea how to navigate."

* * *

Korra wanted to run, but stayed in one place. She didn't know where to run. There she stood face to face or face to foot ,because the creature was so large with a Lion-Turtle!

Something told Korra that it wasn't a threat, but the fangs sticking out of his mouth said otherwise.

_"One often destroys when the power to create is seemingly lost." _

Even more shocking the animal could speak without moving those gigantic jaws, was it talking to her in her mind?

More importantly how should she react? The waterbender didn't even know what he meant.

"Uh...hey there... giant Lion-turtle thingy. Sorry 'bout the trees, but those things reek!"

The reply came in a deep voice. _"One is not to judge what he doesn't understand."_

Korra bit back one of her smart comments. "Yeah well I got to go somewhere."

_"You are lost, your path filled with obstacles you have yet not seen-"_

"Tell me about it." Korra huffed and sat down.

_"...experiences lost yet to be discovered."_ The creature continued unfazed by her rather rude interruption.

"What? You are really bumming me out with you spiritual speech, I have no idea what you are talking about. What do you mean by...uh what you just said?" The teen was utterly confused. "Are you telling me I am not going to get back?" She asked in disbelief.

With the stony expression he answered: _"A true mind can weather all lies and illusions without being lost." _

"Are you saying my mind isn't real?" Korra challenged even though she doesn't completely understand what she is telling him. When her awaited answer didn't came the waterbender continued. "How can I be found again?"

The teen sighed. _'This is crazy.'_

* * *

"That's insane!" Mako bellowed.

"Why? Our next Island stop is near Ember island the same place where my dad went disappear. I like my odds."Bumi defended.

"And you should probably calm down, we will find her."Asami said still on the boat after their third stop at an island, but no luck. "We have been at this for hours shouldn't we have found her by now." Bolin continued almost throwing Pabu of his shoulder.

"In case you haven't noticed she could be anywhere in the world." Lin said. "This could take months."

"Jinorra looked up from her book, just to see her father, Mako and Bolin passing back and forth. She was sitting between her mother and her...father's wife? "This is so déjàfu. Just out of curiosity just how much fuel does this ship have left? "

"Who _Daun Wu_? She is in decently good shape."

"You named the boat sir?" Asked Iroh, surprised to only recently find this out after he has worked along hi Commander for many years.

"Of course what kind of person would left their beauty unnamed?"

"Apparently someone sane." Lin mumbled and went outside of _Daun Wu_ to keep watch, leaving the more sane ones to worry it they were even going to find the Avatar, who is seeming to be more trouble than she is worth.

* * *

_"To see the light that yields the darkness thriving in the void your energy flow must be purified by your senses."_

"That sounds like meditating." Korra grumbled, sticking her tongue out. "I guess it is worth another shot. Some pretty amazing things went down the last time."

_'Aang, Kallik is this another warning?'_

Korra asked and got into a meditation position, clsed her eyes and called back to the immortal world in her reach...

* * *

"What! How dare you fail me. Your task was simple."

_"I apologize...master ,but the target got away before we could approach. We were...delayed unfortunately."_A soft and raspy voice replied.

"I didn't ask for an explanation and what low one it was indeed." The voice said coldly.

_"There is still a chance...the new Avatar..."_

After a few moments of silence:"I suppose it could work." The unknown owner to the voice said pleased. "We destroy the current Avatar and the Cycle will be no more. My plan is nearly complete. Still I remember the victory we tasted thirteen years ago. And the bloodshed." He said bitterly. "We were nearly destroyed, but Kallik won't get in my way this time ,neither will the Beifongs." Turning to each other orders were exchanged. "Prepare the assassins we will depart soon."

_"Yes, of course...master Fochik."_

* * *

Korra snapped out of her thoughts with a loud gasp.

"He is coming! I need to get back with the others as in now! What do I do?" Korra asked the unmoving Lion-Turtle.

"Oh right the whole light thing, but what does that even mean?"

"The path, ripped from grasp is made whole by tying the threads of connection."

"Again not helping. Answering a riddle with a riddle just give me more riddles!" Korra pouted. "Let me explain this. Clearly it's not making its way into your head. I don't need a path I need my friends, but their far away how do i get to them without having to travel the whole ocean?"

_"Like the Avatar ,sharing a connection-"_

The Avatar mentally slapped herself."This is the worst day ever."

When Korra finally drifted off to sleep on the cold floor, the Lion-turtle said to no one in particular. _'Before the era of the Avatar people bend not the elements, but the energy within ourselves. By reading your energy ,found are those connected.'_ And touched her forehead gently before a light flashed at the touch.

The Avatar felt a rush of energy within her and was instantly awoken. "I know where they are! I can feel them!" Korra looked up to the ancient creature. Surprised that he was responsible. Bowing she said:"Thank you."

The animal slowly went deeper in the water until, completely covered in water. Not before saying: _"Wait for him he will come."_

"That has got to be the most sense you made pal." With that said Korra lunged into her element bended her way closer to her friends.

With a huge wave behind her Korra surfed her way deeper into the ocean... The day wore off and still no sign of any ship, but she wouldn't give up. Korra knew where to go a new trick up her sleeve has its perks.

* * *

"It is an Island!" Lin argued back.

"Miss Beifong clearly you are confused." Bumi replied. "That has got to be a statue of some sort."

"If team captain Mako hadn't lose the telescope, maybe we would know." Kallik chimed in, also trying to make out a shape in the distance.

"No, it most certainly is not." Tenzin also shared his opinion. "Such things won't be getting that fast near the boat."

"It can't be the Unagi." Jinora said.

This was going to be one long guessing game!

* * *

**A/N: What has Fochik in stored for Korra and how does this affect Jinorra and Lin? I hoped you liked the humour. Poor Korra she didn't like the Lion-turtle very much, but it was soooo fun writing him. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I am and always will be...

** A/N: Sorry for the long wait! And Sorry if this chapter isn't as good. It was tipped at one in the morning. I don't own Legend of Korra, but I do own Kallik, Bear and Fochik.**

I left you when you were barely a few months old. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make. That year. On that day I lost so much. My uncle Aang, my mother, Tenzin and so many more friends and family, but I did get the reassurance that you would be safe. Even if I did pay dearly. Thinking back I wondered if I would ever be able to tell the truth. That I give birth to my airbender. The whole truth, but some things were better kept a secret.

I remembered everything after that. The battle. The bloodshed. The attack was seen well before it came, but the warriors were so strong. Almost undefeatable, but everything has its flaws and weaknesses. They might be hidden, but it was there.

I don't think of myself as one to have weaknesses, but I did. It was you. I was told that it wasn't a bad thing. That was correct it was my greatest strength. You were my greatest strength. If it weren't able to manipulate. It was and my strength plummeted. The result? Me telling myself I wouldn't cry when I turned away from you, but I did and no one had the right to think any less of me. They didn't know. How Pema never realized that Jinora wasn't her daughter was rather strange. I didn't blame her. She was her father's child, but I know there is something else. I always knew and it was getting rather obvious. I have to tell that both Korra and my problem with Fochik were intertwined.

After that I would go to Air Temple Island at night , watch you be given the love and care I couldn't provide. That my scarred and somewhat cold heart couldn't give. It made the biggest wound I ever had. A stab, a cut ,a tear in my heart...In my soul. It was a pain I wouldn't want to have again. No matter what I did or tried it will always be there

Regret? No! Never I didn't regret doing what I did. I don't _regret_. How would you feel if I told you that? Will you understand? Or will you reject me? It's funny, I wouldn't blame you.

I explained to you. I was your mother ,yes. You believed me. You knew I wouldn't lie, but I can see some doubt lingering in your eyes. The eyes that holds the same determination and other qualities of the Beifongs. You are a Beifong no matter what your power might consist of.

It was on your sixth birthday when you were discovered to be an airbender. By blowing a candle, you shot the cake in Pema's face. Your doings were the only thing that could take this sadness I had away. Even if it was just for a little while. I felt relieved, but also upset. I was dealing with the thought that you won't never knew of your past and whole family.

That a sense of being different would drift away along with your faint memories of me. I was there when you least expected. In the background, hiding in the shadows.

I was there at your birthdays and some other occasions. At your birthday. The real date you were born. I would leave a nameless birthday card at your bed. Leaving them thinking it was one they missed. With a discussed hand writing of course. Tenzin knows too much about me, but not everything.

Like us Beifongs your training didn't come that easily. You struggled with patience and with your airbending. I heard you couldn't get past the air gates for a long time. You were upset, Tenzin was worried and it broke me bit by bit. Knowing that I couldn't give you the comfort you desperately needed.

It took quite some time, but you mastered the air gates in a month or so. I didn't always had to be at the Temple to know, like I would've preferred. Newspapers and reporters did that for me. I had a job to do. Keeping the City safe so that I knew you were too, but for how much longer?

What will happen when I am not there? My mother had to deal with the same thought. She said that motherhood will change you. It will make you panic at even the smallest of things. Their cry of help will make you drop anything you are doing, just to see that they are save.

Your child is your whole world. The world seem to darken without them in your presence, but when you see them and their accomplishments, their innocent smile that becomes all you care about.

One question is constantly haunting me. Was I ever a mother to you?

Perhaps, but I was never a mom. Will I ever be?

There is one thing I know we can bond over...reading. You love being able to know. To explore. I used to read to my mother a lot. It is the time I can spend with you were we won't be alerting anyone or looking suspicious.

I wanted so much more. I wanted to love you ,while keeping your family and me tighter. I had to restrain myself. Your safety will always be first. My needs will come last. It has been that way ever since I took my place as Chief and your pare- mother.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen at one of the beach houses we were staying at. The pit stop? None other than Ember Island and their accursed plays. Filled the past couple of days. Korra and her friends were have already gone out. Tenzin, his wife and Rohan were still sleeping.

The ship had to refuelled and repaired. That Avatar decided on a reunion. By starting it with her crashing a against the boat along with a wave of water.

How knows why she decided to take off. I still can't believe the Lion-Turtle didn't mould her.

I didn't mind the break from the ocean. The time I spent without my element was getting to me.

_'I'm getting soft.'_ I thought dryly. '_This is not what I need.'_ That thought disappeared when I saw my daughter...reading as usual. She looked up and smiled at me.

Mind reading it with me?" She asked.

"What book is it?" I took a seat next to her.

"The most historical love saga ever written."

"Again. You are filling your head with too much of that mushy romantic novels. Of course I will read it with you." I smiled.

"You know .That mushy romantic business is what brought you and my fa-"  
"Chapter 12:" I began, wanting to avoid the subject.

"How did you met? Was it romantic? Did you visit a volcano?"

Still ignoring the questions I went on."The heroine hurried over to -"

"When was your first kiss."

"Start reading. Or you will the one going down a volcano."

She laughed and confidently declared."I'd like to see you try. You won't even be able to catch me"

"I'm Chief of Police. I can do anything."

"That makes me the future Chief of Police." Her expression became a bit more serious. As if trying to represent an authority figure.

I gently shoved her and couldn't help, but think: 'We may not have much but, if reading was all we had. I will cling to it until my last breath.'

**A/N: You can't possibly tell me that, that wasn't touching. Or likeable at least. Sorry if Lin was a bit out of character, but it is true being a mother does change you so I had to tweak her emotions a bit. Please don't hate me. More Lin and Jinora will be coming. Korra and Kallik have had their spotlight for this part and will return with their doings later in part 2. Please review. Do I really not deserve a review? **


End file.
